Darth Vader: Hero of Naboo
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The Force often works in strange ways. That was never truer when Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker, found himself on Naboo during the Trade Federation occupation. How is the Republic to react to a Sith Lord that has committed no crime and is aiding Queen Amidala? And did I mention Vader wasn't the only one brought along the ride? No, it's not Luke or Leia.
1. Chapter 1

Darth Vader: The Hero of Naboo

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Summary: The Force often works in strange ways. That was never truer when Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker, found himself on Naboo during the Trade Federation occupation. How is the Republic to react to a Sith Lord that has committed no crime and is aiding Queen Amidala? And did I mention Vader wasn't the only one brought along the ride? No, it's not Luke or Leia.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashback_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, Apprentice to Darth Sidious, Right Hand of Emperor Palpatine and Supreme Commander of the Imperial Armies was currently stranded in a forest on an unknown planet with little recollection of how he got there.

Let it never be said that age had not taught the Sith how to remain calm in unusual circumstances, for even those that knew him would claim he was taking this exceptionally well.

As he strode through the forest, he vaguely recalled his last moments before waking up to this world. He had been on the bridge of the Executor while...who had he been speaking with? It was still a bit hazy, but by the Force or his returning memory, it was getting clearer. He knew the recently promoted Admiral Firmus Piett was there, but they were speaking with someone else. Someone...important? Or someone that knew something important..

 _'Hmm, yes, we were pursuing the Millennium Falcon. Fett reported its destination and we were discussing the trap for the Princess and her allies. We were making the jump to hyperspace, then...nothing? We didn't crash, or this forest would be scorched to cinders,'_ He mused to himself, marching through the forest with his imposing yet confident gait. He was currently just thanking the Force that he had his lightsa-

He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something, a presence in the force; Two to be exact. Both were...familiar, but he couldn't place them. Whatever happened to him had made him feel temporarily un-synced to the force, as if his connection to it had suffered a metaphorical concussion. It made things murky, but his ability to sense through the force was steadily returning. Like how he had changed his course ever so slightly to head towards the nearest civilization he could perceive.

That too gave him a sense of Deja vu. In fact, the whole planet was giving him that feeling, like he had been here before. Unfortunately, he had been to many, many planets with forests like this, so that didn't really narrow the list down any. He was just glad it wasn't Tatooine-By the Force, how he had secretly wished for the Death Star to have been used on that planet before that distaster at Yavin. Then again, it wasn't Mustafar either. The less said about that place, the better.

If anyone could see his face, they would have seen Darth Vader blinking with a surprised look as he stared at an animal. It was a large creature, over eleven feet tall, with long legs and a very short neck. The fur was a golden shade while the head had large floppy ears and four twisting antlers. It watched the Sith Lord for just a moment before bolting into the forest, leaving a confused Vader in its wake.

"An ikopis?" He questioned out loud. While he didn't have a lot of experience with these creatures, he did know them by sight and knew that there were only two places to find it: On Naboo or one of its moons, Rori. And Vader had never been to Rori. His gloved hands gripped themselves so tightly, he worried he might actually break the machinery in the hands, "Of all the places it would be, it had to be here," He muttered in distaste, continuing his walk to what he was already guessing to be Theed…which meant the signatures he was sensing were probably two of Padme's family members or former handmaidens.

Naboo had been a place he had avoided with great zeal since he became the Dark Lord the galaxy knew him as. Coincidentally, so had Darth Sidious avoided sending his apprentice here or any of his more dubious agents. Naboo was a special place to both of them for different reasons. And even in the blackened hearts of the Siths, they both allowed themselves and each other that weakness, to keep this little planet mostly untouched by their works. There was also the solemn and siltent agreement to utterly and painfully destroy anyone that would harm the peaceful planet and anyone that forced the Sith Lords to do so themselves.

Yet, here Vader was, on the one planet he probably never intended to revisit- and if he ever did come back here, it would only be either to die or because he had somehow made peace with his past. The latter hadn't happened and unless his life support was on the fritz, the former wasn't about to happen either. With a sigh, something he had to actually had to try to accomplish these days, Darth Vader headed to the edge of a forest hill, hoping to get a good look at the city if only to get a proper guess on how far he was from there and approximate how long it would take to send a message to the nearest Star Destroyer to pick him up- and tell him what the hell happened to his Executor!

Once he reached the edge, Vader grabbed onto a branch as he peered over the forest and plains to the capital city of Naboo, Theed. Where his wife laid buri-

"...Are they reenacting the Trade Federation's occupation?" Darth Vader asked himself in mild curiosity as he turned to his left. In the distance, he saw what appeared to be an assortment of old B1 Battle Droids and AATs marching out of the forest. He fought so many of them in the clone wars that he still recognized them from a distance. While the prospect of such a thing didn't really surprise him, it was the fact that he had never heard of such a thing that set off some alarm bells. The bells got louder as the marching line got longer and longer. There was no possible way they had that many droids or actors to perform this kind of show, let alone without him knowing about it.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, his heart pounded in his suit and his loud breathing became labored as his mind tried to process the impossible idea forming in his head. With a shudder, he regained control of his emotions as he forced himself to reach out to the city. There was fear there and plenty of that. And somewhere in the long march of droids, Darth Vader could sense a nervous and fearful being that was also loaded with greed and triumph: He took this to be Viceroy Nute Gunray.

Beyond that were two Jedi signatures, which he scolded himself for not realizing sooner, that were somewhere in or beyond the city. They were, in fact, the two familiar ones he picked up earlier. One was very much like Obi-Wan, but off: Probably because this was a much younger Obi-Wan than what he was used to. The other was Qui Gon Jinn. That presence, however brief he had known it, was unmistakable. After all, who forgets the person that freed them from slavery?

But even those two took a back seat to the presence he had actually been looking for, the one he had long since wished to feel again, but had resigned himself that he would never have that privilege, "...Padme." He whispered numbly.

He forced himself to take several deep breaths, to keep from heading straight through the city and destroying everything in his path between him and her. If he was back in time...if this was the start of the Trade Federation Occupation, then she didn't even know Anakin Skywalker just yet, so all he'd do is terrify her. Unless time was altered, she was not in danger right now and Nute Gunray needed her alive, unless he completely misremembered how Obi-Wan explained to him the parts of the event that he, Anakin, wasn't involved in at the time.

Still, that left him with few options…at least, few obvious ones. But let it never be said that Vader wasn't good at planning on the spot- Sidious had trained him very well in that, as well as many other arts. Speaking of the Sith, Vader noted the less oppressive, almost unnoticeable feeling of currently-Senator Palpatine. In fact, if he didn't know the presence so well himself, Vader would guess that he wouldn't even notice it all-much like how none of the Jedi noticed it before it was too late.

Nodding to himself, the Dark Lord made his way down the forest. Hopefully, he could get into the city without anyone noticing and before anyone managed to escape.

 **Timeskip**

The Dark Lord of the Sith was both insanely irritated and extremely grateful for the incompetence of the federation droids. While they were immune to mind manipulations, they were not immune to the simplest of tricks: Such as being distracted by a thrown rock, which was how he got in the city itself or something falling over- that method being how he was getting into the palace. Everything else was a mix of sticking to the shadows, using back alleys and muting his respirator: Despite common belief, his life support could be silent. It worked less efficiently, but not enough to be an immediate concern. He just preferred not to for the psychological effect it had on his enemies and underlings- plus, it made stealth even more effective when he turned it off temporarily rather than muting it completely.

Still, the fact that not one droid had spotted him on his entire walk to the palace felt massively disappointing. He was nearly seven feet tall, dressed in all black, wore a skull-like mask, and was a literal durasteel cyborg! Something like that shouldn't be able to sneak past armed forces successfully!

 _'Hate the programmers, not the droids,'_ Vader thought to himself smolderingly as he walked up to one of the palace's side entrances. The droids were investigating a statue that had suddenly tipped over and broke. He hid behind a pillar for a moment before strolling up to the door. Once inside, he took a moment to pause and collect himself, _'...If I'm not careful, I may join up with the Separatists just to improve these damn droids. I was so busy fighting them that I never realize how much an insult they are to all that appreciate creating fine working machinery!'_ He thought to himself, trying to reign in his annoyance. He hated incompetence like a plague, but at least with Stormtroopers there was potential improvement. With droids, it was primarily on the programmers how well their creations functioned and these droids were cheap beyond belief.

Sure, C3P0 wasn't perfect, but he was made from desert scraps and at least he was competent! And he swore that some force spirit lurked inside R2D2! That astrodroid was too good at too many things it wasn't meant to do! And Vader, as Anakin, had only customized him for a sixth of those!

Pulling himself out of his mental tech-ranting-zone, the Jedi Slayer hummed as he restored his ominous breathing. He was in the palace now, so he didn't mind being noticed as much now. His former, or future, Jedi master and Qui Gon were in the city, probably sneaking about to get in the palace and rescue the queen- if that didn't sound like it wasn't out of a fairy tale, then Vader was an albino zeltron. Nute Gunray was definitely in here with Padme, probably escorting her and her aides with a squad of battle droids, "Perhaps it is best for me to make a...strong first impression," He mused.

For some reason, despite the mechanical limbs and life support suit, he suddenly felt half his age...

 **Meanwhile**

Padme Naberrie, secretly Queen Amidala of Naboo, walked dutifully with the rest of the handmaidens and her personal guards, just behind her body double, Sabe. Along with them were the captain of Theed Palace security, Quarsh Panaka, and the governor of Naboo, Sio Bibble. Around them were about a dozen battle droids, escorting them to wherever Nute Gunray decided to hold them until she was ready to cooperate.

Why they were being lead to the main entrance and exit of the palace, she wasn't sure, unless Gunray was just trying to flaunt the fact that he captured her to the citizens.

Regardless, as they made their way down the hall, Padme couldn't help being suspicious when the droids all suddenly came to a stop, "Halt!" The lead one ordered with one hand raised, looking around oddly.

"What is it?" Another of the battledroids asked in the droid equivalent of confusion. Padme caught Panaka's look, asking if they should try and overwhelm the mechanical soldiers. She shook her head, not wanting to take a risk like that just yet.

"Audial disturbance detected. Source location unknown," The lead droid answered, its head moving back and forth in an attempt to locate the noise.

"My sensors detect it as well," Another droid confirmed, followed by the rest.

"What are they talk about?" Panaka muttered to himself, the captives eyeing thier guards oddly.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Every organic member of the group suddenly froze as a cold chill ran up their spines, the distant but sharp sound of artificial breathing hitting their ears like the voice of death itself, the soul chilling atmosphere that traveled with it doing nothing to ease their worries as the noise steadily grew louder and louder.

Even the true Queen Amidala found herself trembling for an instant, the air suddenly carrying an extra weight to it.

"Intruder sighted!" A droid declared behind them, prompting the entire group, human and droid alike, to do an about face. There, not thirty feet down the hallway, was a large, humanoid monolith. There was little other way to describe the nearly seven foot tall figure, wearing a skull-like mask and cap. He starred at all of them through the lifeless black lenses of his mask, his breathing the only thing breaking the silence of the room.

"Halt! State your identity!" One of the two battle droids closest to the newcomer ordered, aiming their blasters at him as the rest of their comrades fanned out around the prisoners as to not hit them by mistake. In response, the stranger ignited his crimson lightsaber and began his advance on them.

 _'A Jedi? Is he one of the ambassadors?'_ Padme thought in shock, not recalling any tales of Jedi looking so...intimidating.

"Jedi! Blast him!" The leader droid ordered.

The first droid fell to its own blaster bolt being sent back at him.

As did the second.

And the third.

The three after that were crushed against a wall with a wave of his hand.

Four more were sliced to pieces by the lightsaber being thrown at them before almost instantly returning to the hand of its owner.

The last two lost their head pieces with a flick of a black glove.

It was over in less than ten seconds.

"Queen Amidala," He called out, almost in greeting, his voice obviously put through some kind of modifier. Strangely, even when he spoke, the breathing never stopped.

Sabe, following her role to the letter, marched past the other handmaidens with captain Panaka and governor Bibble at her side, the rest of the security detail scrambling to grab the droid blasters while eyeing this stranger cautiously. He in turned, placed his deactivated lightsaber back on his belt, as a gesture to show his lack of hostility-to them, at least.

He looked down at the supposed Queen, but Sabe got the distinct impression he wasn't looking at her at first. Almost like his eyes were searching for the real Queen.

"It seems I was fortunate enough to arrive in time," he stated politely. Seeing both the false queen and the captain prepared to speak up in question, he raised his hand to silence them for a moment, "But I suggest discussing this somewhere more out of the way, Your Highness," He opined before stepping to the side and gesturing to a parallel hallway farther back.

They both nodded in agreement, the now freed group hurrying down to the passageway. The dark figure waited for them to move by while looking towards the exit. If he noticed a certain handmaiden eyeing him, he didn't give any indication. Once they had all moved by him, he used the force to place the droids littering the area behind two pillars before following after them, his cape billowing in his wake.

"We have a brief time before they realize you've escaped," He explained pointedly upon seeing them, the captain, decoy, and governor standing directly before him.

"You have our thanks for your aid, but if I may ask, who you are?" Sio Bibble asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Darth Vader, Governor. For now, all you need to know is that I am here to assist both the Queen and Naboo in this crisis," Vader assured evenly.

The two males shared a look with the queen, pretending not to notice one of the handmaidens giving her hand a brief, comforting squeeze, "Again, you have our thanks, Darth Vader." The Queen opined, letting the others know they would trust him for now, "Do you have a plan?"

"That relies a bit upon you and your captain, Your Highness," Vader said, his gaze landing upon Panaka, "Captain, are there any secret passages your company might be able to take, to or near the hanger?"

"I do not intend to abandon my people, Darth," The Queen retorted swiftly.

"Abandoning them would be to remain here, instead of seeking aid," Vader countered without missing a beat, "Captain, the passages?" he repeated, seeing the man about to scold him for his disrespect.

"None close by, unfortunately," Panaka confirmed with a scowl. Disrespect or not, he agreed with the stranger, "And even if they don't know of them, the droids are probably guarding and patrolling the areas they're in."

"Then we must settle for the alternative of drawing the bulk of the enemies from your route," Vader summarized with all the wisdom of a veteran general, "Captain, lead the Queen to the hanger. I shall cause a distraction that will make this task much easier on your end. Avoid combating the droids on the way there."

"Distract them? How?" Sio Bibble asked skeptically.

"Leave that to me," Vader answered ominously, making the captain resist the urge to swallow nervously. He almost felt sorry for the droids.

"Would it not be best for someone of your skill to stay with the Queen?" One of the handmaidens asked, one of the real ones.

Darth Vader regarded her calmly, only making her squirm under his gaze for half a second before raising a hand to point in the general direction of the palace exit, "Two Jedi ambassadors have currently infiltrated Theed and are searching for the Queen, to aid in her escape and they are nearby. They will undoubtedly link up with you before or at the hanger," he explained smoothly, lowering his hand, "I will regroup with you when I have finished with the droids."

Panaka scowled, not loving the idea of following this...man's lead on his word alone, but they had no reason to doubt him beyond his intimidating appearance and they didn't have many other options. He shared a look, with the real and false queen, giving her a nod, as well as to Sio Bibble.

"Very well, Darth Vader," The queen announced, "We shall follow your lead on this matter..."

 **Meanwhile**

"...Master, did you sense that?" Obi-wan asked cautiously and quietly as they, plus Jar Jar, snuck along the walls near the side of the palace, searching for a chance to either get into the palace and/or rescue the queen.

"The pulse coming from a dark presence in the Force that randomly appeared about an hour ago? Yes, Padawan, I felt that very clearly," Qui Gon answered bluntly, clearly concerned even if he had a dry look on his face.

"What is it? I've never felt a presence like this," Obi-wan asked, confused and perhaps even worried as they creeped through the majestic halls, watching out from any droids that they'd like to avoid for now.

"I'm not sure," Qui Gon partially lied, not wanting to voice his suspicion just yet, "But whatever it is, I know two things."

"Oh? And what's that, Master?" Obi-wan asked, just a bit cheekily.

"This person doesn't seem to be very fond of the Trade Federation being here," Qui Gon answered, sensing a lot of negative emotion, but none of it aimed at the Naboo themselves.

"Well, that's some good news," Obi-wan decided, "And the other thing...?"

"Whoever it is, they know we're here," Qui Gon answered solemnly, Obi-wan biting his lip as that fact sunk in. The Jedi Master blinked as he heard an explosion in the distance. He looked over the edge to see the droids below all running to the front of the palace, "And I think he just gave us an opening," he noted before turning to the Gungan, "Jar Jar, last chance to turn back?"

"Eh, Mesa rather be takin me chances with yousa," The clumsy creature answered with a nervous smile. While Obi-wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Qui Gon just gave the Gungan a reassuring nod before they leapt over the edge, Jar Jar with some minor difficulty, and ran up to the palace side entrance. Qui Gun scrunch his brow as they passed a fallen statue, crumbled on the ground, finding the random collateral odd before pushing it out of his mind. "Somebody been makin bombad messen," Jar Jar commented as he ran around the fractured sculpture.

 **BOOM!**

"WOW!" Jar Jar yelled before going into a dead sprint after the Jedi.

"Looks like they're still making a mess, Jar Jar." Obi-wan commented, about to head inside, "...Master?" He called, seeing his teacher pause on the steps.

"That was the court yard," Qui Gon pointed idly.

"Should we be heading there as well?" Obi-wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, the queen is still here and decided away from there. Try not to focus on our mystery player, Padawan, or you'll lose sight of what's important," Qui Gon instructed offhandedly, knowing the dark signature had to knawing and drawing at his student's attention, like a dark shadow in a bright room, "Either the droids are taking the queen off world or she has escaped. Either way, they're heading for the hanger and so are we," Qui Gon instructed, heading back down the stairs and to an alley.

"So wesa not goen in de palace now?" Jar Jar asked in exasperation, running after the Jedi.

"Master, are you sure this is the right way?" Obi-wan asked in concern as they crossed a river, keeping their heads below the bridge's stone side.

"I know heading into the palace would have led us away from our objective, but I can't say I know Theed very well as a city," Qui Gon opined with a small grin.

"And all the nearby droids will probably be running to the courtyard right about now." Obi-wan deduced.

"So, wesa gos aroun de Machineeks?" Jar Jar guessed, getting nods from the force wielders.

"I'd rather not get spotted before we find the queen," Qui Gon summarized as they ran past a large building, hugging the walls as they went to avoid being spotted, "One thing I do know is that the royal spaceport is supposed to be beside a large plasma refinery." He pointed to, jabbing his thumb back at the building they just went by.

"...Master, while I know you said not to focus on it...is it just me or is that presence coming this way?" Obi-wan asked, his eyes a bit wide.

Qui Gon's brow scrunched together for a moment in concentration before nodding, "Yes, it is. Stay on guard, Padawan."

 _'Isn't someone maken the Machineeks go boom-boom a good thing?'_ Jar Jar thought to himself in confusion as they reached the spaceport.

After a few moments of sneaking about the mostly empty building, the group of three rounded a corner and came face to face with exactly who they were looking for.

Or, face to blasters, to be exact, since the security guards pointed their weapons at the sudden arrival of the newcomers, "Your Highness," Qui Gon greeted, holding up his palm in a mixture of peace and surrender, "I am Qui Gon Jinn. We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor."

Panaka glanced down at their belts and lightsabers, to Qui Gon's interest, before nodding, "They're Jedi, just like he said," Panaka said, nodding to his men to lower their blasters.

"Well, it seems that negotiations failed," Sio Bibble noted, just a bit cynically.

"The negotiations never took place," Qui Gon informed, making them all just a bit more uneasy at the implications, "Your Highness, I take it you're intending to go to Coruscant to get the senate's support in this matter?" Qui Gon guessed.

"That is correct, Ambassador," The decoy queen acknowledged with a regal nod.

"Then I would suggest we move now. I can feel someone coming," Qui Gon suggested, _'Is this person's signature getting stronger as well as closer? Or is he just cloaking it?'_ He wondered in confusion.

"What about your associate?" The captain inquired, "Or does he have another way off world?"

That made Obi-wan look at her in confusion while Qui Gon rose an eyebrow, "Our associate?" The Jedi master asked.

"We assumed as much, between him freeing us and the lightsaber." Sio Bibble answered, looking just a bit suspicious now.

Qui Gon was about to retort when they heard blaster fire and droids shouting, accompanied by the hum of a lightsaber being swung and thrown. The sound was coming from the staircase just down the hall, "I believe that will be him now," The false queen commented, not noticing how the Jedi went wide eyed, but the real queen did.

The blasters suddenly stopped as several now-scrapped battle droids came tumbling down the stairs in various pieces. The silence was ominously broken by that constant and tale-tell breathing.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Obi-wan clutched his lightsaber at his belt as sweat began to form on his brow, the dark weight almost palpable to him through the Force. Qui Gon tried to send some comfort to his student while staying focused on the staircase.

Like a shadow onto the Force, Darth Vader descended from the stairs with a crimson blade of light at his side, watching the droids for any survivors. Seeing none, he deactivated the blade and turned to the group.

"Wow. Hesa berry scary," Jar Jar noted with a shiver, sstanding behind his new friends.

"Your Highness, Captain," The Sith greeted in his synthesized voice, ignoring the two stunned Jedi.

"Darth Vader," The Queen greeted in turn, the Jedi stiffening at what was obviously, to a Jedi, a Sith name.

"Your distraction worked," Panaka admitted offhandedly.

"Two of their tanks being crushed together will do that," Vader retorted bluntly, getting several looks of surprise for his effort, "But they are beginning to search the city rather than just the courtyard. In search of me or the queen, I'm not sure. In either case, we should be on our way if we wish to make our leave at all," He advised before turning to the stunned Jedi, "Unless you have a better suggestion, Ambassadors?"

After a rather tense moment, Qui Gon regained his even stare before shaking his head, "That is our recommendation as well," He answered, his voice oddly curious and concerned.

The black clothed cyborg nodded, "Captain, lead the way," Vader said with a nod as the group started moving with the Jedi and Gungan trailing behind for a moment.

"Master...did a Sith just come down the stairs to help rescue the queen?" Obi-wan asked numbly.

"...Apparently so, Obi-wan," Qui Gon answered, bewildered as well.

 **End of Chapter**

And there we go, my first SW chapter. This is taking on a much more light hearted tone at times than I thought it would, but Vader is kind of enjoying himself. Don't worry, he has a plan, or the basis of a plan, for what he's going to do. And like most of Anakin's plans, its reckless but brilliant.

Also, I apologize if the sudden drop in with Vader on Naboo seemed random, but I do have a plan for that, so Vader's hazy memory about what happened will come into play later on.

Yes, I kept Jar Jar. Since I don't mind him either way, I don't have any reason to take him out, so I'll keep him in here at least until the end of the Naboo thing. After that, its up in the air.

Lastly, his fic will be dealing with Vader in the past, along with others, and not only the changes he makes, but the galaxy trying to make sense of the fact that him being a Sith, he not only does nothing exactly illegal, but he also is aiding Naboo dring this crisis.


	2. Chapter 2

Darth Vader in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

 **The Sith'ari** \- Probably both. I don't have a perfect knowledge of legends, bt I'll use what I find interesting for the plot.

 **KingPlazma** \- Yep.

 **lija** \- Ohhh, trust me, he has things planned for Palpatine. Glad you like it and glad you don't mind JarJar either.

 **Hektols** \- We'll see. As for the council...that's going to be fun to write. XP

 **northpeach** \- Thank you.

 **Talon Blu** \- You're probably right about that. XP

 **zizzpop** \- Eh, Sith Lord or not, it's still Skywalker, and the Skywalkers know how to roll with the punchs.

 **Killer Hamster** \- Good to hear.

 **IntelEwok** \- He wouldn't have a big pressence usually, but that's because he's scared of Vader.

 **Denapekka** \- I love the suit to be honest, the look of it any way. I'm always a bit disappointed to read a Vader-in-the-past idea without the suit. I mean, I can take him getting a full body repair, but that doesn't mean he can't keep the suit! That thing is a weapon of intimidation onto itself! Its practicalyl the symbol of the empire! Rant over.

 **nightmaster000** \- Hehe, neither can I.

 **Unseene** \- I think thats more than one bonus point.

 **Kairan1979** \- Probably not.

 **cartoons68** \- It is, trust me. XP

 **booklover41** \- Glad to hear it!

 **mr grimjaw** \- Eh? Oh, you mean his youner self. While yes, Vader himself will still be around.

 **OfficerDonNZ** \- Well, on the bright side, we now have Darth Vader, Lord of Badassith, marching through the entirity of the prequels.

 **a** \- Possible, definitely not ruling THAT out, even if I don't mind JarJar. As for the jedi, who isn't?

 **Aros001** \- We'll see. And yes, I am aware of the age difference- Vader will realize it soon as well.

 **coduss** \- Undoubtedly.

 **edboy4926** \- Definitely not!...Wait, someone has actually taken that theory seriously?

 **vsama** \- Something like that.

 **Loyal Knight** \- I have, once or twice, but the only one I remember had him reverting back to his eleven year old form andthey apeared only after the incident was over. And yes, Vader knows how to make an interest, no matter what timeline he's in. And yes, yes the Jedi will be very confused- as will Palpatine. And yes, Vader is a bit of a monster, obviously, in terms of pure power.

 **Spotsylvania** \- he will. If he doesn't, "I" will be surprised.

 **UnsanMusho** \- Revan, probably not. Asoka, probably yes.

 **VFSNAKE** \- Hehe, wait and see.

 **Guest** \- You mean Galen Marek AKA Starkiller or Lumiya?

 **BSG75** \- I think everyone did.

 **Reishin Amara** \- I think you mean Leia, but I know what you mean. Glad you're lovin it!

Ha! Im gonna love this story...seriously,this is one of the best ideas ive read in ages! I kept reading stories where vader found out padme was his daughter but after a while they slow down...THIS is a good idea.

 **Lord Lelouch** \- If he doesn't see to Anakin's rescue, its only because he knows its going tohappen without his intereference. As for Shmi, I have plans there. And yes, he hates that planet, even if it does help him out from time to time. As for takingAnakin himself, its an option. Not his perfered one, but its there. Yep, I'm sure that's why Vader was glad to have living soldiers- those you can train better, not so much with droids. And I think everyon loved that last line. And yes, Vader is the Sith'ari of Entrances.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashback_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

 **AN I thank you all for you reveiws and patience! I would have had this done sooner, but issues and emergencies came up for both me and my beta. Things are good now, so on with the show!**

 _'Master...should we...do something about the Sith?'_ Obi Wan mentally inquired to Qui Gon, via telepathy. Having conversations like this wasn't always the easiest of tricks, but it got simpler with repeated use, especially on the same target and more so with a willing one that was force sensitive.

 _'On what grounds, Padawan? He's made no hostile action to us and is aiding a recognized leader of a republic planet. The only thing he's guilty of is looking far more intimidating than needed and PROBABLY being a Sith. Neither of which are a recognized crime in the republic,'_ Qui Gon pointed out.

 _'Probably, Master?'_ Obi Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _'Don't mistake me, Padawan: If this man is not technically a Sith, he is still someone equally as dangerous in the Dark Side. But there isn't much of a way to prove to a non-sensitive that someone is a Sith,'_ Qui Gon explained, _'Even if we did apprehend him, we'd have to explain it to the Queen.'_

 _'...I get the distinct impression that wouldn't go well,'_ Obi Wan thought uneasily.

"If you are quite finished chatting, Jedi?" Darth Vader asked suddenly from the front, as the group stopped at the entrance to the hangar, "We could use you in the front."

More than a few of the Nabooians raised an eyebrow at that comment while the Jedi barely caught their stiffening before it occurred. Shaking off their unease with grace, they came to the front with the Queen, Governor, Captain, and Sith, _'Sounds like the start to a bad joke,'_ Obi Wan couldn't help thinking, as they made sure to stand on the opposite side of the Sith.

Vader seemed to minutely glance at Obi Wan, making the Padawan wonder if the dark-sider had some highly advanced telepathy to hear the stray thought. In the end, the cyborg glanced back to the gap in the door, looking into the hanger filled with droids and prisoners, "There are between twenty and thirty droids in that hanger," Darth Vader summarized.

"We're going to need to free those hostages," Panaka stated for confirmation, getting a nod from the Dark Lord.

 _'By the Force, what idiots would keep prisoners, let alone enemy pilots, in the hanger filled with Starfighters and a ship?'_ Darth Vader couldn't help pondering over the incompetency of the Trade Federation sometimes, "Governor, you are staying?" Vader asked knowingly, sensing the man's intent.

The older man nodded dutifully, "While the queen is needed at the senate, someone does need to remain here for the direct role of trying to aid our people, despite what little that now is," Bibble answered without fear.

"Admirable," Darth Vader acknowledged with a brief nod, before looking to the ambassadors, "Jedi, you take the half on the right; I'll deal with the half on the left."

"There's twice as many on the left," Obi Wan commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Very observant, Padawan," Vader said dryly, getting a scowl from his teacher-from-the-former-timeline, "Captain, get everyone on that ship as quickly as possible. I trust you can handle any stray droids that may be within it," He ordered before turning to the Queen, "Unless you have reason to delay, it is time to go, Your Highness," Vader warned, his lightsaber already in hand.

"At your ready, Lord Vader," The queen accepted with a regal nod.

The Jedi, still a bit uneasy about the Sith, mentally agreed on one thing- they didn't have a better plan. In fact, that more or less was Qui Gon's plan any way, so any disagreement would seem pettier than anything else.

The droids and prisoners looked to the group instantly, the breath of Vader drawing the attention of all that would hear. An OOM Commander Droid stepped forward as the gap between them grew ever shorter. And while this droid knew this being had an odd appearance, he did not recognize such things as inherently threatening, "Where are you taking these prisoners?" The droid inquired to the dark humanoid creature.

"We are here to relieve you of duty, Commander," Vader answered ominously.

"On whose orders? I received no such directives," The droid asked with a head tilt.

 _'Hmm, some competency, at least. Shame,'_ Vader privately mused before answering, "Mine."

With that, the OOM droid found his head dislodged by a subtle force push, landing into another droid's hands and knocking his blaster aside. Before the confused droids could pull up their blasters, Vader sent them flinging back with a wave of his left hand, destroying several of them against pillars and the wall while scattering the rest. The prisoners took this chance to rise and flee while the Jedi dealt with the droids closer to the ship. Panaka led the guards, handmaidens, and Queen into the ship while the Force-Users did their work.

As he looked out from the ramp, he witnessed Obi Wan slice through two droids, one behind and in front of him, in a single swing. He looked another way and saw Qui Gon deflecting blaster shots with little effort at all, most hitting a droid as a result. But Darth Vader was the true spectacle; with a flick of his fingers, he crushed four droids between the large cargo crates they were using as cover. With an amount of skill that was practically a silent brag, he deflected shots back at the same blasters that fired them. Every minute movement led to either a subtle dodge of a laser, a deadly swing of his lightsaber or his mastery of the force scrapping droids.

Soon, there was only one droid left, letting off a feeble blast shot as one last attempt at downing the monstrous warrior. Rather than dodging it or deflecting it, Darth Vader did the last thing any of them expected. He raised his hand and somehow blocked the blaster with his palm. The droid, its processor stumped, didn't have time to fire again before Vader closed his palm and crushed the blaster and the droid's chest into a mangled mess.

Carefully scanning the room for a second, he turned back to the ship and headed up the ramp, taking in the three faces as he did. Panaka looked purely amazed and surprised, Obi Wan was leaning back and seemed just a bit intimidated and Qui Gon hid most of what he was feeling and merely raised an eyebrow at the carnage.

"Glad you're on our side," Panaka muttered as they headed in as well.

 _'Master?...Did you know one could force-deflect a blaster like that?'_ Obi Wan mentally inquired as they went in after the Sith.

 _'Yes...but that's the first time I've actually seen it, Padawan,'_ Qui Gon answered slowly, the ship taking off, "So, Darth Vader, was it?" he asked to the Sith Lord, "Interesting name. Not one easily came by, I imagine."

"There is no need to mince words, Jedi," Darth Vader said, glancing at Jar Jar sitting in the droid room with a nervous rocking. It was quite obvious that the Gungan hadn't flown before, "You know exactly what my name means."

"You admit to being a Sith?" Obi Wan asked in surprise.

Vader regarded the Padawan evenly before answering, "My beliefs and practices, as far as the Republic is concerned, are the business of no one but myself. That includes the Jedi, regardless of what your order and council may believe," He answered coolly, "Personally, I have no desire to have a religious debate while this ship tries to escape a blockade," He reminded pointedly as he walked past them.

"Well...that went well," Obi Wan observed, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, shivering a bit, "Is it cold in here or is just me?"

"It's him, actually," Qui Gon explained as they headed to the cockpit, the Sith already there as they left the atmosphere.

"There's the blockade," The pilot noted, his hands tense at the controls, waiting for the shots to start.

"Now we shall see if their accuracy with turrets is the same as with blasters," Vader mused, mostly to himself, but his modifier made it audible to everyone.

As if taking his words as a challenge, the cannons started to fire at the Nubian ship. To everyone's relief and the Sith's annoyance, most of the blasts missed or skimmed the ship. However, that didn't mean all of them, "Shields are down!" The pilot announced, already sending out the astrodroids to try and repair the generator.

The three force sensitives watched the events intently. However, the Jedi both noted Darth Vader's now distinctive force-chill, as Obi Wan was mentally dubbing it, grew even colder for a moment. Qui Gon, his apprentice still distracted by the feeling, also noted the subtle turn of the Sith's hands...and that was when the Jedi Master noticed the that cannons of the two nearest transport freighters were getting more and more off the mark.

 _'Well, there's one thing that's Sith-like: He doesn't hesitate to use the force in any situation, even in excess,'_ Qui Gon noted in exasperation. The more time he was around this person, the more confused he was. And the Force, for once, left him with more question than answers. Nothing from the force screamed at him to attack or flee or distrust this Dark Sider like he would expect it to. His baser instincts told him to hide on a primitive moon somewhere, but that had more to do with the presence Darth Vader carried about him than anything rational. Qui Gon was far more open minded than many of the Jedi Masters, but this was a puzzle he was still just trying to comprehend, let alone try to explain it to the Jedi Council, _'On the bright side, I might get to see the entire Council speechless and/or slack jawed. Assuming this Darth Vader doesn't betray us, that might make this whole headache worth it,'_ Qui Gon thought, trying not to smirk.

Darth Vader, however, scowled beneath his helmet, _'I may have interfered a bit too much too early,'_ he thought to himself as the ship shook from the shots impacting the shield.

"Shields are holding, barely," The pilot announced as they closed in and maneuvered around one of the freighters, "And...we're clear!" He announced with a sigh of relief, quickly getting out of cannon range.

"Pilot, check the systems before making the jumps," Vader warned, an edge to his tone, _'Unless I'm mistaken, Artoo fixed the shield generators during their escape in the original timeline. Not to mention the leaking hyperdrive,'_ He mused to himself.

The Jedi raised an eyebrow at each other while the captain followed that suggestion and cursed, "Shit, the null quantum field generator is damaged," He explained, biting his lip thoughtfully. Without that, entering hyperspace was dangerous as it shielded the ship from harmful energies, kept the ship from exiting too early and basically kept hyperspace from shredding and/or crushing them.

Vader nodded briefly, "I thought I sensed something. Is it still operational?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't risk a ride all the way to Coruscant. If we took several smaller trips, maybe, but even then..." The pilot trailed off, leaving the meaning hanging.

"We'll have to land some place closer to have it repaired," Qui-Gon summarized, "Preferably some place without a Trade Federation presence."

"Master, I think I found some place," Obi-wan started, sitting at one of the terminals. The dark lord privately marveled at how fast he did that, "Tatooine: Small, out of the way, poor-"

"-lawless, sand-covered, infested with every kind of lowlife imaginable, and the kind of place the republic likes to forget exists," Darth Vader finished frostily, looking upwards a bit, "To summarize, the perfect place to hide, Padawan," He added on. Whether or not it was sarcastic was anyone's guess.

Everyone in the cockpit, and several people standing outside it, looked at the Sith with curious and surprised eyes, "I take you've been there before?" Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," Darth Vader answered flatly.

"And you're sure the Trade Federation doesn't have a presence there?" Panaka interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many Neimoidians, let alone Nute Gunray, would think to take on the Hutt," Vader answered pointedly.

"The Hutt?!" Panaka asked in surprise, outraged that they would consider taking the queen there.

"What better place to hide from a rancor, Captain, than under a krayt dragon?" The Sith countered simply, "Especially when the dragon isn't aware of you."

"Not the words I would have used-" Qui-Gon interrupted as he stood at the Sith's side, at least on this matter, "-but he is correct, Captain."

Panaka seemed to seethe a bit before nodding in non-verbal defeat. Without another word, Vader made his leave.

 _'Master?'_ Obi-wan mentally called.

 _'Yes, Obi-wan?'_ Qui-Gon answered, resisting the urge to even mentally sigh at this moment.

 _'We're heading to a planet...that a Sith wouldn't want to go to?'_ Obi-wan asked for clarification, obviously a bit alarmed by that little fact.

 _'No, my young Padawan: we're heading to a planet that_ _ **THIS**_ _Sith doesn't like,'_ Qui-Gon answered, his tone wary as well.

 _'Master?'_ Obi-wan asked, raising an eyebrow in Qui-Gon's direction.

 _'One option is that this place is truly that bad, the other is that he has a bad experience with this world- possibly even what pushed him into the Dark Side,'_ Qui-Gon elaborated, _'Or, of course, both.'_

 _'Force help us all if it's both,'_ Obi-Wan thought with a mental groan, not wanting to see this Dark-Sider get truly enraged.

Meanwhile, the Dark Lord of the Sith allowed his shoulders to sag slightly in relief, _'I underestimated my influence for a moment. While never seeing Tatooine again would be one of my greatest wishes come true, I'd rather not leave my younger self on his own...or my mother,'_ Vader mentally mused, gripping his hand tightly. Some of the implications of time travel were still setting in for him. As he had no true plan of returning to his own time, he had no intention of _**'keeping to the script'**_ as it were, as it would be a futile effort. That didn't mean he didn't want certain things to happen: like this timeline's Anakin being freed and hopefully trained in the force. And if he had to, he'd do it himself, but...well, that would complicated too many of his other plans-in-the-making.

"Heyo? Ex squeezee me?" Jar Jar called, looking nervously at the large humanoid strolling into the droid room.

"What?" Vader asked neutrally at the creature that had been a friendly acquaintance for half of his life, _'How he survived for so long after the formation of the Empire, is a mystery I'd prefer not to test,'_ Vader mused. While Jar Jar wasn't inherently dangerous, the Jedi Slayer suspected the Gungan's accidents were guided by the Force at times. That or Karma was as real as the Force and it repaid Jar Jar's apparent incompetence with survivalist based luck.

In short, Darth Vader was mindful to keep his senses on alert around the clumsy amphibian.

"Do yu be needeen sometheen?" Jar Jar asked with a shaky grin.

"No," Vader answered simply.

"Okay day! Mesa just be goin then," Jar Jar said quickly with a weak chuckle, excusing himself from the area.

Darth Vader turn to look at the astrodroids, all looking at him for a moment before an all too familiar blue one started beeping, "You're welcome," Vader said, smirking as the droid's head spun around rapidly in surprise that he understood him.

"That wasn't very nice, you know," A female voice called from behind him. He only barely kept a firm grip on his emotions at the sound of her voice, the first time he had heard it clear in decades, "He was only offering to help," Padme scolded, sounding a bit amused rather than upset.

"He was also terrified. I merely gave him the excuse to leave the area," Vader countered effortlessly as he turned to face her, "Should a handmaiden not be with her queen?" He asked plainly. Maybe it was just his age back then, but he could definitely see difference between Padme now and in her prime. Her hair would darken a few shades within the decade, contradicting the stereotype of politics giving someone white hairs. Her body was either still filling out some last minute details or his current height made her seem smaller, it was hard to guess. And that passion in her eyes was fierier and less steely, less refined from experience.

It was only now that he realized he was three times as old as Padme rather than being a few years younger than her.

It was one of the few moments in his time as a Sith Lord that he had felt awkward.

"The Queen was being brought up to speed on this plan of yours and asked me to check on you, Lord Vader," Padme answered coolly, "I'm Padme. You have our thanks for saving us," She introduced respectfully.

"You should save your gratitude for after Naboo no longer has a droid army occupying it," Darth Vader retorted.

"You don't think we'll be able to get what we need on Tatooine?" Padme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite the opposite. For all its faults, Tatooine is never in short supply of small treasures in terms of items and parts, if one is willing to wade through the filth and contend with the locals," He assured, glancing at the astrodroids, "It's acquiring aid from the republic you should be concerned with."

"You don't believe the senate will aid us?" Padme asked with a scowl.

"While I am not a supporter of the Trade Federation, their motives are not entirely baseless," Darth Vader answered idly, "The total amount of corruption in the Senate can be debated to every end of the galaxy, but the fact that it exist is of little dispute. And the sheer size of the legislature is cause for an inefficient government."

"I do not argue that all governments are imperfect," Padme acknowledged with a nod, wondering where this was going.

"If the Trade Federation is willing to go this far, they will undoubtedly use that corruption and inefficiency to their advantage. By the time the Senate is willing or able to 'legally' send aid, your Queen will find herself either a queen of corpses or a queen in name only, depending on if she surrenders for the sake of your people in the long run," Darth Vader answered, "And while I mean no offense, it is likely they targeted Naboo for its historical love of democracy and lack of a standing army," he added on, just thinking of that himself.

"So, you believe that going to Coruscant is a waste of time?" Padme asked evenly.

"Most likely. However, in the long run, it is for the best that you did," Vader answered mysteriously, getting a curious look, "Unlikely as it might be, if you had simply took up arms against them and managed to ward them off, the Trade Federation would be able to spin the story any way they wish before the Senate. If you attempt diplomacy first and make it clear the state they are keeping Naboo in while they occupy it? No matter how they deny it, the idea of your people suffering will pull at some sympathies and to save face and keep up appearances, many of the corrupt senators will join in as well. While it won't be an immediate aid, it could speed things along and put things in Naboo's favor later on," he explained.

"...You seem to have put a lot of thought into this for such a short time," Padme noted, equally curious and suspicious.

"I threw my fate in with Naboo the instant I aided in your escape. Obviously I considered the situation that would put me in," The Sith answered, only partially lying. He hadn't thought it out quite that far until they were actually on the ship. "And you do not sound surprised by my explanation," Darth Vader retorted, almost curiously.

"Again, I won't deny the flaws and failings of the republic," Padme admitted with a small smile, "But if someone doesn't lead by example, corruption will only grow. Besides..." She paused, cutting off what she was really about to say, that she wouldn't be able to look her people in the eyes if she didn't try, "I don't think you went this far to save us only to let a bit of bureaucracy see us fail, Lord Vader," She added on with just a bit of cheek.

"You assume correct, Handmaiden," Vader acknowledged with a nod, before motioning to the door, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a moment to speak with these droids. If we are unable to replace the generator, I may be able to keep our current one operational for one jump to Coruscant," He requested.

"You're a mechanic?" Padme asked in surprise, wondering how many things would be listed on this man's resume.

It was probably a good thing she'd likely never know Supreme Commander of the Armies of the Galactic Empire was on that list.

"I am many things," He admitted mysteriously.

Padme nodded slowly before heading out, the door closing behind her, "You're all terrible at being inconspicuous," She said flatly to everyone in the room: Including one Captain, two officers, three handmaidens and one Jedi Master. All but the first and the last looked a bit sheepish, "Especially you...Master Qui-Gon, was it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and apologies, but our friend has the interest of every individual on this ship," he admitted with a bit of amusement, "Including the droids if I interpreted those beepings right."

"You're not wrong, but that's hardly the point," Padme commented, looking at him with a curious frown, "I'm guessing he isn't an acquaintance of yours?"

"I do not pretend to be omnipotent," Qui-Gon assured, looking to the door, "But I know two things: I've never seen or heard of this Darth Vader and he is no Jedi."

"In what way?" Panaka asked with a raised eyebrow, "He seems to have most of your abilities," He pointed out, deciding to leave out the bit about how much more powerful Vader's seemed so far.

"A Jedi is taught to not use hatred and anger, especially when using the Force," Qui-Gon answered with a frown, simplying the explaination for now, "And while some of us fall prey to them from time to time, it is something we resist. That man, on the other hand, embraces such emotions when using the force. A very dangerous man, I must say."

"It doesn't seem to be a problem for him," Padme noted idly, _'The way he described Vader...it almost sounds like those old stories about the Sith,'_ She mentally mused, having heard and read such stories in passing.

"If that man is fueled by rage, Master Jedi, then he has an impressive amount of control over it," Panaka added in curiously, knowing various angry recruits over the years. Vader didn't come off as one of them. Then again, the dark cyborg was probably tempered with decades of hardship and training.

"That's why he's dangerous," Qui-Gon reiterated calmly, "Interestingly enough, I can't sense any of it being directed at us..."

"My question is, what's his stake in all of this?" Panaka asked thoughtfully, "While Naboo isn't poor, to my understanding the Trade Federation could pay him at least double anything we could provide."

"Money isn't a motive for someone like him," Qui-Gon countered.

"What is than?" Padme questioned.

"Any other Jedi would tell you power. However, I have never even heard of someone quite like this Darth Vader, so I can't begin to guess what his goal in this is yet," Qui-Gon explained idly.

"Perhaps more answers will show up on Tatooine," Padme suggested, _'And maybe some for why the supposedly compassionate peacekeepers are seemingly on edge and distrusting of Vader.'_

 **Meanwhile**

To Darth Vader's credit, he did indeed check on the tools in the ship and the astrodroids. Fixing an null quantum field generator wasn't an easy or frequent task. Normally when that particular piece of equipment was broken or damaged, so was more of the hyperdrive, making it simpler and often cheaper to replace the whole thing. Still, while he had the mental knowledge to make a confident attempt, he wasn't quite sure he had the proper tools and supplies for it.

Regardless, that wasn't the real reason he wanted privacy. He needed some time to think and meditate, or as best a Sith in his physical situation could.

It had been a close call; he fell right into the role of protecting and escorting Padme off world so smoothly that he almost over stepped his intention. He wanted to manipulate things, not drive them completely off the rails. Well, not yet anyway. While letting his younger self find his own way out of slavery and avoiding the Jedi might have its merits, there were a few issues. Mainly that someone else, possibly Sidious himself, would scoop his counterpart up and also because despite everything else, Vader wasn't heartless. If he kept Qui-Gon alive and teaching Anakin Skywalker, then Shmi Skywalker would probably end up saved.

Probably…not something a Sith liked to settle for, but most Siths didn't time travel. Unless that myth about that time looping Sith was true, but he questioned the validity of that. In any event, he had to play this out as it came for now and pull things in his favor when possible. As vivid as this event was in his memory, it was still the memory of an eleven year old boy…not always the most reliable thing.

But before he could start plotting, he had to do a few things on Tatooine. Specifically, get supplies and confront Darth Maul.

Speaking of Siths that weren't himself, that was the other reason he was meditating. His sense and presence in the Force was still returning, or realigning he supposed, but it was good enough to peer into the Force now.

He wasn't surprised to find the presence of Darth Sidious focusing on him curiously, dark tendrils outstretched as if to get a feel for this stranger they sensed, to probe his mind and see his intent and power, "Apologies, Sidious," He said to himself, sarcastically and smirking, "But you won't have me this time," He vowed, bringing up his mental defenses on full, scorching the limbs in warning and enjoying every second of it. If only because he was still under the guise of Senator Palpatine, the native-to-this-timeline Sith pulled back broodingly. As always, Sidious was easily upset when he didn't get his way.

Darth Vader hummed curiously as he finally noticed something else...something different. Yes, he was already aware of Maul's signature, flickering angrily like a petulant spark gazing enviously at an inferno he so desperately wanted to become. He obviously sensed the Jedi from all over the Galaxy, like so many stars in the sky, looking at his Force-relative position in shock, fear, curiosity and everything else that comes from staring into the unknown. Then of course there were other Dark-Siders, like the Nightsisters and Nightbrothers, little wisps and shadows peaking about at the sudden commotion he caused.

It never ceased to amaze him all the different ways Force signatures could 'feel' if one knew how to sense such things. If he had one intellectual regret about killing the Jedi Order, it was that he never found out if two individuals sensed the same signature in the same 'texture' or if it was a person-by-person interpretation. And asking Sidious such a question that was either pointless or basic would have been just asking for trouble.

But what truly grabbed his attention was this other presence in the Dark Side, one he was not familiar with. It was around him, on the edge of his defenses, like some slimy liquid. While the analogy might cast doubt on the threat level of the entity, it was in fact like a small sea of slimy liquid, flowing in between all the blind spots of the Jedi and searching for anything of interest or importance. Whoever it was, had obviously learned from Sidious's attempt and had not pressed within Vader's realm within the force.

This presence was odd to him though. It wasn't violent or possessive like most signatures in the Dark Side. Instead, it was calm, inquisitive, calculative. Oh, it still had all the dark qualities of a Sith, but it seemed almost like it was...at peace? No, not at peace. Content? A Content Sith: An oxymoron if Vader had ever heard one.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew **what** this was. He knew _who_ this was. He just hadn't known this being was still alive at this point in the past.

Under his mask, Vader physically smirked as so many plans ran through his head, the opportunities this being might just grant him if he acted quick enough, "You truly might make this all too easy, Darth Plagueis."

End of Chapter

And there we go, two down. We get to see more epic fighting, trolling, and scheming from the orignal Sith Lord himself, Darth Vader. Meanwhile, the Jedi are trying to figure him out while the Nabooians are as well.

And Vader nearly screws up the timeline more than he wanted too by saving the ship, but I decided to go another route, giving Vader his warning shot about watching what he does. And to that extent, I researched SW Hyperdrives- the null quantum feild generator is a canon part of the Star Wars Hyperdrive. Poor Artoo didn't get his moment of glory, but that means his fellow astrodroids are safe as well, so maybe he's fine with that.

Finally, Vader gets a talk with his wife, realizing he has gone from slightly younger than her to triple her age. Yeah, awkward. Than, he ends up finding out that a certain Muun is still kicking for the time being and reevaluatess his scheming. What Vader is planning now is anyone's guess- exceept me and my beta, we know exactly what's going on. XP

Now, to clarify something: Kylo Ren is not in the past with Vader, nor is anyone else that was born after Vader's time. Partially because the timetravel thing was a single event, partially becasue I haven't seen the new move yet- cash is scarse right now.

I do know who Kylo is though- just from what I know, I probably will make a timetravel story for him one day.

Well, on that note, I hope you all enjoyed this. You may see a General Grievous or another Darth Vader fic in the near future. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Darth Vader in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

 **Dragon-Bowl-** Glad you enjoy it-this thing is way more popular than I expected. And yes, that is exactly why I wrote this fic- to write Vader, in the past, as Vader! A touch of humor added in as well, but it felt right.

 **Lord Sia-** Honestly, I use extended at my own leaisure. Its all stars wars to me, I just dig up what's useful to my plot.

 **RevealFanatic-** Trust me, I know the feeling. Those are better off as reaction fics.

 **Frost Merry Darkness Luver-** He is keeping the suit- or at least the look of it.

 **Slife-** No.

 **Reader-anonymous-writer-** Darth Plagueis is Sidious's Sith Master. Thank you and yes all around to your observation.

 **Cecebean7-** Eh, Vader has had enough angst, time for him to have some fun.

 **Virodeil-** Happy to hear! And I almost did tamp down Jar-Jar, but only because I nearly forgot about him when writing a scene. XP

 **Guest-** Sorry to disappoint with this only being two chapters. And Vader, while trying to make up for some things, is mainly just adapting to the situation.

 **cari-** A benevolent Sith, or the closest thing to, cold probably get more done than a Jedi. And yes, I was surprised at first to find that Plagueis was indeed alive during Episode 1.

 **Primus2021** \- I knew who Kylo Ren was, jsuthaven't seen the movie. Sorry to say no to the future Padme. Would have been interesting though.

 **humo146** \- 0.0

 **Whore of Babylon-** Possibly. I have'nt seen the movie, but I know enough to findthe concept interesting- thank you for introducing me to that concept, BTW.

 **AngusH-** I have, once. Heendedup back in theCloneWars andworking forthe CIS. Very excellent read.

 **Darksnider05-** Don't worry, I have long term plans, and Vader will soon.

 **Darth Malum-** NO! Why is that even a thing?

 **michaelsuave-** Thank you, thank you.

 **Jck-** Nope, but you did inspire a part of a conversation in this chapter.

 **Lord Circe-**...I'll admit, I almsot died laughing at that image. Someone please do this!

 **Beloved Daughter-** Well, nothing overly so this chapter, but next times...

 **immortal7-** Thank you. Don't worry, the differences will start to widen as time goes on.

 **OBSERVER01** \- Maybe. As for JarJar, if you go by Legends, he stayed on the on the Imperial Senatefor quite a what happenedtohim after that, but I don't think he ever got in trouble with the Empire or involved in the Rebellion- I think he retired, to be honest.

 **LordHerod** \- If I get anyone OOC, it won't be intentional. I do a fair bit of research on everyone I write, but sometimes I miss things.

 **Killer Hamster** \- Yep. I don't even think he realized how bewilderd they would be at first, but he is enjoying it. As for him coming to peace with himself...Palpatine/Sidious did believe that Vader, even as a cyborg, could be twice as powerful as himself if he came to peace with what he had done. Thank youfor the nitpick, was kind of noticing that myself, but didn't think much of it until you pointed it out.

 **Ribke D'Crazy** \- A Sith is not a Sith if they don't at least enjoy rocking a Jedi's boat.

 **booklover41** \- I always respond to any question or comment that is more than just "great chapter" or "update soon". Sorry to say, but Vader might be avoiding him mother, but for not for the reason you'd think. I actually looked up JarJar's language as much as i could for references.

 **if-inconvenient-come-anyways** \- Sorry, that might be a bit longer than you might hope, Elder meeting Younger- little details I'm still ironing out for next chapter. As interesting asitwouldbe, I don't plan on Obi-wan going Sith on anyone. Asfor Plagueis and Sidious, I have plans for those two, as does Vader.

 **Gustauve-Drakenhime** \- Yes, he's getting a role, and I can't stop grinning over it.

 **Lawrence Helmbain-** Hmm, there's a thought, or two rather. And no, not Han or Yoda...time traveling Yoda, now that would be interesting.

 **lija-** Sidious broke that rule all the , it's already broken- Maul is a third sith even discounting Vader.

 **Denapekka** \- Tempted, oh so tempted, butit felt a bit too much for him totake over piloting it. Oh don't worry. They'll get better when they get use to him. And yes, he des cause mass confusion. Yes, they are going to meet, and it will be glorious

 **The Grinning Psychopath** \- No problem, always have to have enthusastic fans.

 **Hektols** \- Hmm, might be something to bring up.

 **rc48177** \- XP

 **VFSNAKE** \- Sorry, you won't get any answers this time: But you will next chapter.

 **coduss** \- We all have those moments where we stop and rethink our plans a bit.

 **OfficerDonNZ** \- Turns out not. He didn't kill Plagueis until after they got the news of Palpatine be elecented Supreme Chancellor. Hmm, don't remember if I read yours or not at this point- I'll check again.

 **Lord Lelouch** \- Thank you. Yes, Vader is not afraid or unwilling to show off and throw his weight around. And he is going to ensure they remember they can't "legally" arrest him. I think Vader was moving on instinct- which is usually good for him, the time traveling implications were just taking to set in. And the Naboo puzzle over the issue the Jedi have with Vader. And yes,it will make things "interesting". Completely agree with your opinion.

 **The Sith'ari** \- Quite likely, yes,to both points.

 **DrKnives** \- Yep, and no, no there isn't. Which is sad, because he's' basically Vader's Jedi-slaying cyborgnetic predecessor!

 **KingPlazma** \- More you shall have.

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashback_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

 **AN ATTENTION: Chapter 2 now has an audio recording. Fanficiton is being difficult with the link:** youtube .com(/)watch?v=tbmScFN3-yk

 **Remove space and (). If that fails, search "akumakami64" on youtube: should be the only result. To clear any confusing, that is NOT me on the recording. Had no idea it existed for a while**

Qui Gon Jinn, as a Jedi Master, was prepared to confront the Dark Side in many, many forms.

This was not one of them

Darth Vader stood near the closed exit ramp with an eerie stillness as he waited for them to land and disembark. No one dared stay near him for too long; partially to avoid him turning his displeasure on them, but primarily because the Dark Sider's mood was making it very chilly near him.

Working with a presently-impatient Sith Lord was definitely not something he was every trained for. Then again, he doubted Yoda ever trained Dooku for that either.

"If we hadn't arrive now, we might have had to step out into space to warm up," Qui Gon quipped as he braved the cold. Vader turned to him, slowly, his stare seeming to penetrate the lenses and convey what he thought of the joke... _'I can honestly say, I wasn't scared of Vader until just now,'_ Qui Gon thought slowly, hoping to conceal his momentary terror, "Friend of yours?" He asked quietly.

The cold let up now, partially.

"No," Vader answered honestly, knowing what he meant. Maul's presence was hardly hidden, _'Does he want to fight the Jedi or did Sidious never teach the Assassin how to adequately cloak his presence while on the hunt?'_ He wondered to himself. Both made sense to him. Maul was a rabid dog out to prove his worth and an expendable tool to Sidious in all likelihood, "Believe that at your leisure, Jedi," He added on evenly.

Qui Gon nodded briefly, admittedly taking that with a grain of salt, "Since you have the experience with this world, any recommendations?" He asked idly.

Vader seemed to hum at that, "It has been many years since I have been here," He commented, which wasn't untrue. He hadn't set one durasteel toe on Tatooine when his forces were attempting to retrieve the Death Star plans, "It would be best if you search for a hyperdrive replacement while I search for parts to repair the null generator: It is simpler and safer to replace the system in its entirety than to fix or replace the generator," Vader recommended.

"Could we not just sell this ship and buy another?" Obi-wan recommended curiously.

Vader barely glanced in the Padawan's direction, leaning against the wall of the ship, trying and failing to seem casual.

"Too much attention and we risk the queen being discovered," Qui-Gon pointed out.

"And given the denizens of this planet, there is no less than a thirty percent chance that any ship would be sabotaged or tracked in some way or another and we do not have time to deal with such inconveniences," Vader added on warningly.

Their conversation halted at the soft but tell-tale jolt of the ship landing.

Vader was not even remotely surprised when Padme approached them with Panaka, before the ramp even let down, "I take it you shall be joining us, Handmaiden?" Vader asked with a small smirk behind his mask.

"The Queen wishes to know if this planet's state is as Darth Vader describes...and would like her handmaiden to accompany you," Panaka explained uneasily to the Jedi and Sith.

"It's too dangerous," Obi-wan spoke up calmly, "Even the average space port is less than pleasant. One like this..."

"There is a threat regardless of if she accompanies us or not," Vader said pointedly, getting their attention, "There are tribes of raiders in these deserts."

"So, a choice between near lawless brutes and completely lawless savages?" Obi-wan summed up dryly.

"In essence, yes," Vader admitted, "Captain, Padawan, a word of advice: if the Tusken Raiders attack, do not attempt to engage them all at once. They scare easily enough to be quickly repelled and we should be gone before they ever get too emboldened with numbers," He warned as the ramp opened.

Panaka nodded, taking the advice, "And if it's not Tuskens...?" He inquired.

"Thankfully, our uniqueness plays well to us there," Vader said with a hint of smugness.

"Hmm?" Panaka asked, Obi-wan looking confused while Qui Gon and Padme had looks of comprehension.

"The more organized outlaws here are smart enough not to attack a potentially high ranking individual pacing through, a status that the Nubian ship conveys," Qui-Gon guessed.

"Because doing so would risk the Republic getting more involved here, the last thing the Hutts really want," Padme finished.

"Indeed," Vader confirmed, recalling dealings that went on between the Hutts and the Empire. Despite the non-human discrimination in the empire, one of Vader's least liked policies, the Hutts had incredibly cunning in keeping the Empire's desire to get rid of them to a minimum. Partially due to them not interfering with Imperial operations, partially due to their willingness to work with the empire, "I have no issue with the Handmaiden accompanying us. Jedi?" He asked, looking to Qui-Gon.

The Jedi Master sighed, "If you hadn't mentioned these bandits, I would be more reluctant. As it is, I see less reason to not allow it," He relented with a nod.

"Jar Jar? Aren't you coming?" Padme asked, drawing Vader's attention to the Gungan, who smiled nervously.

"Mesa comen, just nosa sure now if it'd be safer stayin hair on the Skeebeetle or goen to disa city," He assured nervously.

Despite the smiles that got, Vader couldn't help agreeing with Jar Jar on that. It was Tatooine after all. Right up there with Mustafar and a few other horrid planets that made even him feel a bit regretful about sending troopers to.

As they walked down the ramp, there was one final interruption, "Vader," Panaka called, getting the dark figure to pause, "Not to be insulting, but won't you stick out and draw attention?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vader almost scoffed at that, "You obviously have never been to Mos Eisley before, Captain."

 **Meanwhile**

The Jedi Temple.

A place that was said to be the very embodiment of peace and tranquility. Like a calm, familiar rock in the vast and rapid sea of politics and traffic that made up Coruscant. The serenity of that was only slightly disrupted by the occasional chaos that the younglings, as children, were prone to make.

That was not the current state of things.

The Temple had a heavy atmosphere about it, an unease that was not only palpable, but almost tastable with how thick it was in the air. So great was the dark weight on the Force that had so abruptly revealed itself to the galaxy.

Younglings were confused and frightened, finding they felt somehow less safe in the shadowed rooms and dark corners. It was no longer irregular for them to awake, crying into the night in terror.

Padawans were distracted, nervous and jumpy when brought out of their daze. They were skilled and old enough to comprehend the presence, but not disciplined and wise enough to keep their minds off it.

Jedi Knights were much like their students, only more anxious and less obvious. They were being looked to for answers that they did not have while waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The Masters, on the surface, seemed unphased, but anyone of their own and many Knights saw through the act. Many of the masters were angry at the idea that they somehow missed the return of the Sith, or the rise of another great force of the Dark Side. Some were wondering more about how they had stayed hidden and why reveal themselves now? Others still were trying to search through the force to find where this new enemy was and perhaps how to beat him.

But a few of the greatest and wisest did the last thing that was expected of them; they ignored all of that. They ignored all commotion and worry over how, where, why, and everything else. They instead, chose to focus on the who and the what.

"What Do You Mean We Will Do Nothing?" The usually calm voice of Jedi Master Eeth Koth called loudly into the High Council Chamber.

"Koth, please calm yourself," Master Mundi urged to the Zabrak, who rubbed his hand against his high forehead.

The long haired male looked at the larger-headed one in irritated confusion, "I Am Calm...Am I Shouting?" He asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Just short of it," Plo Koon answered from behind his breathing mask.

Koth took a breath as he sat back in his chair, "Apologies, but all my senses feels a bit...numbed, at the moment, hearing included," He elaborated with a grimace.

His explanation received mixed looks of understanding and concern, "On Naboo, a watchful eye, you have kept," Yoda commented knowingly.

Koth nodded with a scowl, "I was trying to sense if Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan were in danger, but...from nowhere, that dark presence appearing and flooded my senses," He explained.

Mace Windu and Yoda shared a look, as did many other Jedi Masters. Eeth Koth had both a very strong connection to the force and a high pain tolerance, partially due to being a Zabrak. If he had been overwhelmed to this point, it did not bode well for what they might be up against.

"Are you saying this being is on Naboo?" Adi Gallia asked, a slight bit of alarm in her voice.

"I cannot say," Koth informed with a sigh, "Whatever and whoever it is, they seemed to be cloaking themselves with range rather than concealment. His presence in the force is vast enough that it makes pinpointing his location almost impossible through that method."

"Fret not, Master Gallia," Yoda said after a moment, "Alive, Qui-Gon yet is. That much, I still sense," He assured.

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," Oppo Rancisis started, his snakelike form just a bit tense around his seat, "Master Koth raised a valid question earlier: We are to do nothing?" The royal Thisspiasian asked with a scowl.

"Patience, we must have," Yoda said with a troubled look of his own, "What and who this presence, we know not. Their intentions, we cannot discern, nor their location. Naboo may hold the clue, but for Qui-Gon to return, time is still needed."

"What's more," Mace Windu brought up, "We sensed no other great disturbance in the force," He pointed out.

"I'm sorry, Master Windu, but I don't think I follow," Mundi commented with a raised brow.

"Sith or not, reveal itself, a great force of the dark side has. Yet, no warning, does the Force give, of current or future events, this one will cause," Yoda pointed out.

"In other words, we have a dark sider that apparently revealed themselves for no reason?" Gallia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Or...," Koth spoke up speculatively, "If it is the Sith, there are always two...perhaps it is a student or a master, calling the other out to battle?" He proposed.

"Possible but too early, it is to be certain. For now, a watchful eye, we must keep, on this new being," Yoda acknowledged.

"What should we say to the others?" Sifo-Dyas asked with a sigh, "This presence has disturbed everyone, down to the younglings."

"Pass it will, but stay strong, they must," Yoda said with a sympathetic sigh, "Harder to accommodate, a sudden change, than a gradual one. Adjust, they will, until resolved, this issue is, but focus on this presence too much, they should not," He forewarned.

A slowly rising darkness was easy to miss and once it was revealed, it was simpler to comprehend and see in hindsight. But a sudden appearance of a Sith with seemingly no previous origin? The jarring change in reality would make anyone uncomfortable.

Mace Windu raised an eyebrow, noting that Yoda left out the oddest tidbit: as dark and cold as this presence was, it was hardly hostile. One would expect a Sith to violently eject anyone and everyone that tried to read too deeply into his force signature. Instead, it was more a mix of pushing others away and keeping hidden in its own immenseness.

Revealing its existence while hiding its location.

Mace Windu wondered if that was Sith cunning or just stupidity.

Of course it was neither, but no one knew that and few would believe the truth if they knew it.

 **Meanwhile**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith...was brooding.

He would deny it, but the fact that his mood-influenced force signature made it cool enough for Jar Jar Binks to risk walking a bit too close to Vader's person said something about his feelings.

 _'If those Younglings don't stop wandering into my Force-space, I'm going to flood their nightmares with images of a Mustafar-Feculia hybrid world,'_ Vader thought darkly as they walked through the streets with his companions. He got a few looks, ranging from curiosity to fear to wariness, but was otherwise blending in.

That a giant, black, durasteel cyborg with a skull-like mask could blend in on Tatooine was a testament to the people it harbored.

Normally, Vader wouldn't be as annoyed and dramatic by such things, but since this was Tattooine, everything seemed just a hair more annoying than it otherwise would be. And annoyance didn't nearly have as much payout as rage when it came to fueling the dark side.

Back on the topics of Younglings, Vader was honestly getting just a bit annoyed now. When he first arrived in this timeline, he was...realigning to the Force, making his ability to perceive the galaxy through it a bit hazy…hazy enough that he didn't really notice the surplus of Jedi signatures running around the galaxy in this Pre-Empire era for the first few hours. Not to mention the overall turmoil bubbling beneath the surface of the Republic due to corruption, inefficiency, and the like; or from the manipulations of Bane's Order. True, the Empire had the rebellion, but that was nothing compared to this.

Darth Vader may not be Sidious's biggest fan, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud of the Empire they both made. Despite all the "tyranny" the Rebellion ran on about, the truth had been that the average imperial planet had less crime, an improved economy, almost constant job opportunities, overall more effective aid than the Republic ever produced, and a distinct lack of higher ups cracking down on local populations. Until rebels or corruption was suspected, then they sent in the hounds- or worse, himself.

Unfortunately, the old man had clogged it up with Doomsday Weapons and making nonhuman discrimination an all but written galactic policy. The Jedi Slayer never did get that, why human Sith tended to be bigoted like that. He also never saw the point in the Death Star, but understood at least that the Emperor had loved using fear tactics a bit too much- After all, Vader haddn't chosen his mask, even if he approved of it.

The Dark Lord was brought out of his mental musing as yet another force-user intruded into his presence. But this one wasn't Maul, which was odd. This one wasn't a Jedi either though...this one was untrained in the force. Wait, this wasn't himself, was it? Somehow, shoving off your younger self's force-signature as it tried to observe your own didn't feel like a good idea.

No, it wasn't Anakin the Younger, it was...

"Ohhhh," Jar Jar groaned as they walked on, "Wheresa the nice air gos...," He commented, drifting away from Vader.

Qui-Gon took only three seconds to catch the implications, but didn't react or even turn to look at the Sith Lord. In Vader's defense, there was no way he could have prepared for finding this out

"Are you okay?" Padme asked after a moment of looking at him, noticing a slight revived energy in his movements, leaving her wondering what had happened.

"Perfectly fine," He answered offhandedly, "I just sensed someone I didn't think was still alive," He added vaguely.

 _'That can't be good,'_ Qui-Gon thought to himself, _'Then again, him being happy about someone being alive makes about as much sense as the rest of his...'_

"We should separate here," Vader advised as they came to a fork in the road. He saw Qui-Gon glancing down one way intently, the way to Watto's Shop. Unless he was wrong, this should play out the same as the original timeline, more so without him around. He'd decide to interfere with things beyond that after he accomplished his other short term goals here.

"Business to attend to?" Qui-Gon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hardly," Vader assured evenly, "Tar Mass is one of the least pleasant sides of this cesspool, but contains one of the best markets on this planet for something as odd as a replacement for our generator," He explained, waiting to see if Qui-Gon would protest the splitting up.

 _'In hindsight, maybe bringing a Sith that obviously dislikes this planet into a populated area was a bad idea,'_ He mused, biting his lip, _'Then again, he knows this planet and I don't have a reason to not let him come along, or for him to split up. Not to mention, he's telling the "handmaiden" to come with me...'_ After a tense moment, the Jedi Master nodded, "We should meet back at the ship in-"

"Tomorrow," Vader stated flatly to their surprised expressions.

"Why tomorrow?" Padme inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"A sandstorm will be rolling in later. And we will not make any progress if we turn back in time to return before then," He elaborated.

"Did you...sense that?" Padme inquired curiously, seeing Qui-Gon was a bit interested and confused.

"No. That is from my unwanted experience on this planet mixed with an appropriate amount of eavesdropping," He answered simply, just a bit smugly. Best part was that he wasn't lying: He heard some people talking about feeling a storm coming in as they walked, "Qui-Gon should be able to tell who would provide you lodging out of sympathy and courtesy rather than various nefarious ulterior motives," He assured, mindful not to let the public know there was a Jedi around, before turning to leave.

"Well, he seems to be in better spirits," Padme noted idly as thy made their way down the other street- glancing over her shoulder at what looked like a crashed spaceship imbedded in the ground, towering and tilting over other buildings.

"Meesa no likes Dar Vada mad, but meesa likes it when hesa cold here," Jar Jar commented, fanning himself with his hand.

Padme smiled briefly before turning serious, "I heard once that the coloring of your...weapon has a meaning to it?" She inquired, deciding to do a bit of fishing.

Qui-Gon nodded, not giving away if he knew what she was doing or not, "There once was, yes; the simple way of putting it was that blue was for the physical Guardians, green for the mystic Consulars, and yellow for the Sentinels between them. This fell out of practice when other colors became more accessible, making the color a more personal choice. There's still some meaning read into them at times, but it's one of the less strict of traditions," He elaborated idly, remembering using a lightsaber of almost every color: his old master, Dooku, thought it would be wise to be used to each glow- it would be unfitting if his Padawan fell in combat because he found a glow annoying.

Qui-Gon really wondered if that had every happened before.

"And what does red represent?" She inquired. She concluded, by his lack of reaction, that he already knew where she had been going with this.

"I imagine it means something a bit different to him than it does to us," He answered vaguely, to Padme's displeasure.

 _'Jedi love being cryptic, it seems,'_ She decided in her head.

As they approached a shop, both couldn't help pondering: What puts a man like Darth Vader in a good mood?

 **Meanwhile**

Darth Maul all but growled from on top of his speeder bike as he looked over the vast deserts that covered this entire planet, Mos Eisley not far in the distance. Neither the heat, nor the sand, nor any other element of this unforgiving world was the cause of his foul mood. He, like a majority of the force sensitives in the galaxy, felt the great darkness emerge onto the Force. He felt it, in all its vastness and coldness, standing between him and his prey.

Not even that was what infuriated Maul. No, he welcomed a challenge, a chance to prove his power. It was the mere existence that filled him with rage and suspicion.

Another Sith…a third Sith.

Something was very wrong; the Rule of Two stated there was only meant to be two Sith at any time: A Master and an Apprentice…one to have power and one to crave it. His master, Darth Sidious, Darth Lord of the Sith, had dubbed him Darth Maul as his apprentice.

So who was this!?

A failed student of Sidious, or even Sidious's own master, who manage to fool him into believing them dead?! A rouge Sith Order that remained unseen to the Order of Bane?! A Jedi that had dreaded into the Dark Side on their own, aided by holocrons?!

His master had doubtlessly sensed this presence as well, possibly even before Maul had left on his mission, but the old Sith had said nothing. Nothing!

Something smelled rotten to Maul and he was going to confront it soon.

He scowled as he saw a sandstorm in the distance, pointing his vehicle in the direction of a nearby cave. Soon would have to come later than he'd like. It didn't matter, being patient was one of the few things the Sith and Jedi had in common- even if it fit the Jedi better. But one way or another, he'd uncover exactly what was going on in the Dark Side of the Force and an answer to this mysterious other Sith, one way or another.

He doubted he'd like any answer he'd get.

 **Meanwhile**

Obi-wan was, inwardly, a bit intimidated. But it was more of an instinctive fear than rational. Really though, he doubted Qui-Gon blamed him: he was literally between a rock and a hard place.

Out there in the desert, he could sense yet another Sith and he sincerely doubted this one was like Darth Vader, who was in the city, the opposite direction. And despite the fact that Vader was protecting the Queen and the other Sith was likely here to assassinate her, the young Padawan got the distinct impression that both Dark Siders were looking right through the ship and crew here and eyeing each other through the force.

To be perfectly honest, it felt quite oppressive, smothering even, sensing those two; like the heavy feeling before a great storm rolling in. Though, it might just be him adjusting to Vader's presence, but he honestly felt they had a better shot against this new Sith than their current, unsithlike one.

"Any sign of anything?" Obi Wan asked to Panaka, at the base of the ramp.

"Sand, rocks, the occasional small desert animal," Panaka answered with a shrug, "Other than that, nothing."

"Well, I suppose no news is good news," Obi-wan decided.

"Padawan...Kenobi, right?" Panaka remembered vaguely, getting a nod, before his expression turned serious and troubled, "May I ask what exactly is going on?" He asked with a pointed frown, still looking out over the desert.

"I'm afraid I don't follow your meaning," Obi-wan commented, confused by his question.

"I've seen enough to know when someone is being cautious of something completely unknown and when they're suspicious of something they believe is dangerous," Panaka answered idly.

Obi-wan kept his face neutral at that, or he hoped he did, "Do you trust him, Captain?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Panaka answered bluntly, "He's a stranger with unknown motives. It is my duty to protect the Queen and that means suspecting ulterior reasons in situations like this," He explained before turning to face the Padawan, "That said, all he's done so far has won him some trust on the part of the Queen and I. If he truly is on our side, I'll personally shake his hand when Naboo is free again."

"Then what's the issue?" Obi-wan asked, not seeing where this was going.

"The issue is, unless I'm mistaken, it is currently your duty to protect the Queen as well," Panaka pointed out with an edge to his voice, "And keeping us in the dark of things regarding our mysterious ally is not aiding anyone."

"...To be perfectly honest, Panaka, we're confused," Obi-wan answered carefully, "Darth Vader claims to be one thing, but doesn't behave how we would expect him to if that were so."

Panaka rose an eyebrow, staring at the Jedi-in-training critically, "And when was the last time you or any Jedi encountered one of these _**"things"**_ he claims to be?" He countered pointed. At Obi-Wan's small frown, he pressed on, "A long time, I take it than. Meaning these _**"things"**_ have had a long time to change."

"They don't change, Captain," Obi-wan countered, a bit of heat in his voice.

Panaka, while not bearing the Jedi Order any hatred, was a bit amused that he was getting under a Jedi's skin, "Everything changes, Kenobi. Especially to survive," He countered as he turned back to look out of the ramp, towards the settlement, "...The Armpit of the Galaxy," He muttered, remembering a nickname Vader had mentioned.

Obi-wan hummed a bit before shrugging, "Guess there are worse anatomies to be compared to," He mused offhandedly.

Panaka had to admit, he almost lost his composure at that one.

 **End of Chapter**

Oi, this took longer than expected, and I am sorry! Life came up,Writers block came up, sickness came up, technical issues came up, new ideas came up, etc. Seriously, I had to rewrite two scenes in here: one because it came out too confusing for my tastes and the other because it didn't get saved.

Still, here it is. Not muchhappens, but we're basically setting the stage for a few things, mostobvious being the confrontation with Maul.

Now, I did a good deal of research for this chapter- Tar Mass is a place in Mos Eisley- so I hope that the Jedi Masters came out alright. I know not all of the council spoke up, but I doubt they always do. I'm sure we've all sat through a meeting or two with nothing to add.

Also, Panaka is NOT on Vader's side, not completely. He just doesn't personally or professionally like the Jedi keeping him in the dark about their (comfirmed)suspicions about their mystery ally. But since Vader destroyed two tanks just for a diversion, he's won a bit of trust of Panaka's part, who will give some benefit of the doubt to the Sith Lord.

Next time, we see how much trouble Vader can get into on his own

Only question now is, who the hell did he sense to put him in a good mood?


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Vader in the Past - 1000th favorite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Shout out to Moosejuice5, our 1000th Alert! Sorry to say the 1000th Fav slipped by me without realizing it. Thanks to everyone who follows, favorited, and read this fic! You're all great!

Regular Speak

 _Thoughts and Flashback_

 **Demonic or Animalistic Speak**

 _ **Demonic or Animalistic Thought**_

 **AN I am so, SO sorry for the long delay! I got a massive writers block for part of this, than I was busy trying and failing to get a job, various family emergencies and real life issues, a few tech problems, occassionally getting sick or helpingsomeonesick, than I got caught up in everyone freaking out ever since the elections, and I've just been trying to get life to go smoothly again. Again, I am sorry and I don't expect another massive wait like that again.**

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to sigh as he felt something through the Force, _'What has he been doing now?'_ He wondered, trying not to show how anxious he was.

It was bad enough, making sense of one anomaly in the force, now he had another: Anakin Skywalker, a Tattooine slave that the Jedi could clearly sense had the Force within him to a great degree. The child had offered them shelter at his dwelling with his mother. Hence how the trio ended up staying the night in a slave's home.

Interesting events just kept on coming during this mission: Trade Federation rebellion, clumsy Gungans, unconventional/helpful Sith Lords and now a Force-sensitive they just **happen** to come across? The galaxy isn't supposed to be that small of a place.

"Qui-Gon Jinn?" Shmi Skywalker called, looking just a bit uneasy as she poked her head around the corner.

"Yes?" He asked politely from where he sat.

"There's... _someone_ here to see you," She commented, eyes tracing back to the door repeatedly, as if pleading him to go to it.

Qui-Gon blinked as he straightened up, _'What? When...How did he...?'_ He wondered in confusion as he headed to the door, letting it slide up and permit a gust of wind and sand in.

Or at least, it would have, if the Sith Lord wasn't holding up his arm to create a Force-shield against the sandstorm, protecting himself and the door, "Do not look so surprised, Jedi. Unlike your Padawan, it doesn't suit you," Vader commented evenly, shifting a bag held over his shoulder by his free arm.

"You...feel farther away," Qui-Gon noted cautiously, raising an eyebrow at him.

Vader nodded in understanding, "A brief trick, making my Force-presence linger elsewhere for a short time, giving the illusion I have not moved. Our "friend" seems so fixated on me that he has either forgotten about you entirely for the moment, or simply cannot bring himself to focus in on any other presence. I thought it best not to give him an impression of where you might be, on the far chance he has a moment of clarity," The Sith Lord explained as he brought the bag off his back and handed it to the Jedi Master.

"What is- _This_?" Qui-Gon asked curiously, a bit surprised by the weight. Cyborg limbs had their advantages, apparently.

"I was unable to find the proper items for a replacement, but I...happened into the possession of certain objects I felt it would be a waste to part with," Vader elaborated vaguely.

The Jedi raised an eyebrow before looking in the bag. He almost dropped it as he looked back up at the Sith in surprise, "Vader, what did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

Vader pondered the best answer for that...

 _ **Flashback Montage**_

 _"Do you have anything to pay for this?" A grumpy human vendor asked dryly, bravely unimpressed by Vader's intimidating appearance._

 _Vader was about to comment when a Devaronian just barely bumped into him, yelling over his shoulder, "Watch it!"_

 _The Sith Lord glanced at the horned pick-pocket with almost palpable annoyance before said thief suddenly found themself stumbling into a large Gamorrean, causing the boar-like being to spill its food. The swine-ish biped looked down at his sand-covered snack, flaring his nostrils as he looked up with a low and fang-filled snarl. The Devaronian had all of two seconds to look terrified before his face met a meaty fist, sending him into an Aqualish, who ended up accidentally knocking over an entire stand. Within second, it devolved into a street brawl with several other bystanders._

 _The human vendor watched the event with amusement, raising an eyebrow as Vader placed several peggats on the table, "I believe this shall cover it?" Vader asked knowingly. The human decided to pretend like he never saw how several objects had flown into Vader's palm from the direction of the street fight, nodding as he let the Sith collect his goods._

 _"Pleasure doing business with you."_

 _1_

 _"You are fortunate that no one has crashed into the settlement after purchasing such mistreated and broken equipment," Vader commented dryly, his inner mechanic insulted from one parsec to another over these scam of a shop._

 _"I told you, for the last time, it's not broken!" The Klatooinian shop owner argued rather vehemently, despite sweating nervously. This customer was very...intimidating._

 _"Saying a lie repeatedly won't change the truth, no matter how loudly you proclaim it," Vader retorted with an eye roll, resisting the urge to force choke the fraud. He wasn't sure why, really. Maybe he just didn't want his first force choke in this timeline to be wasted on a lying vendor._

 _"Look you snarky tourist, if you're just going to insult my business-"_

 _Tempting, though._

 _1_

 _"Hey, buddy, I think you're in the wrong place," A purple Elomin, missing half her horns, warned as they sat at a rather expensive bar, attended only by some of the richer folks in Mos Espa. Interestingly, it had a strangely wide door._

 _"I would rather be on any world else, save one," Vader agreed neutrally. He didn't like bars in general, but at least the high class ones made the effort of trying to look like civilized businesses rather than the cesspools he usually thought of them as._

 _"No, I mean this bar. This is where Jabba's bounty hunters hang out after a good payday- which is today," She forewarned, "They don't take fondly to...other patrons when their around."_

 _"Words of experience?" He asked, glancing at her broken horns without moving his head._

 _"...Something like that," She answered with a sigh as she got up to leave, "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

 _1_

 _Jabba the Hutt would normally be annoyed at seeing his henchmen thrown out of a bar like children, but this was not normally. In truth, he was actually a bit relieved. He paid good money to keep this place in good shape and have a Hutt-friendly booth, not a common feature in a galaxy filled with mainly bipedal sentience. Not to mention they knew how to fix some of his favorite beverages just right._

 _Yet for some reason, his underlings got the horrid idea he'd want them at the same bar as him. In truth, he had intended on this being a place for a little peace and quiet for him. And from experience, telling your grunts to scram wasn't a good idea- that always seemed to be the moment a crime lord needs them in the most criminal underworld._

 _Accompanied by two guards, in case anyone got annoyingly stupid, he moved his way into the establishment..._

 _He was honestly amused to see a black clothed humanoid, with a skull-like mask, sitting at a booth with the Bith barkeeper collecting several blasters as payment for a drink. Jabba was considering hiring him if he could steal all those blasters off those common thugs. Common thugs he might be overpaying, by the looks of things._

 _Though, how the stranger drunk that drink without removing the mask, he didn't know._

 _After all, Vader wasn't about to advertise he had a retractable straw in his mouthpiece._

 _Jabba couldn't help smirking a bit as he saw a game of Holochex on the table. It had been a while since he had good competition..._

 _1_

 _"..." Vader didn't even have words for the Rodian trying to mug him in an ally. He almost felt sorry for the fool whose desperation for food and/or money must have overpowered his survival instincts._

 _That didn't mean he was going to overlook this._

 _Question was how deal with him..._

 _ **End Flashback Montage**_

"You are in all likelihood better off not knowing, Jedi," Vader answered carefully. Best let the Jedi use his imagination and assume the worst for now.

"Right...," Qui-Gon acknowledged as he held the bag of " _ **goods**_ " with questionable origins and legality to even possess in most of the galaxy.

"Keep them away from the boy," Vader advised sternly as he turned back into the storm.

Qui-Gon closed the door before the sand could get in, deciding not to even ask how Vader knew about Anakin in any form.

"...Was he a bounty hunter?" Shmi asked curiously as Qui-Gon walked by from where she had been watching.

"Ms. Skywalker, it would be much simpler if that was the case," Qui-Gon answered, half amused and half exasperated.

"Is he going to be alright in that storm?" Shmi pointed out with a raised eyebrow, deciding her guest wouldn't elaborate more on the mysterious visitor.

"Likely, yes," Qui-Gon answered, knowing Vader was likely a bigger danger to most than any storm. Looking down at the bag in his hand, he wondered where he was going hide this from Anakin. Or JarJar for that matter. And there was a small part pondering how he was going to explain it to Padme, _'I'm going to need a loooong meditation session soon.'_

 **Meanwhile**

Being a Sith was not without challenge; quite the opposite in fact. To be a Sith was to embrace challenges, to overcome and manipulate them to one's own fullest advantage. To adapt and persevere when a new type of problem couldn't be dealt with in the usual methods. And ultimately, to face a Sith's greatest opponent every day. Not themselves, no. Unlike the Jedi, they saw their own selves and vices as things to harness and wield like any other weapon.

No, the greatest opponent of the Sith was the Force itself.

The Jedi knew only the calm, serene relationship with the Light as a mystery to unravel with time and understanding. The Sith dueled and sparred and fought every day with the Dark Side of the force. Not in hatred or loathing of its followers, but in testing. The Dark Side detested weakness, be it in mind or body. It was much like a great beast that would loyally aide one, but only as long as they did not waver in their strength while constantly testing their might and resolve. The only difference was that the Dark Side often rewarded those that claimed victory against it, strengthening their bond.

If the Force- or more specifically, the Dark Side- had a voice, it likely would express some praise for the Line of Bane, ever strengthening the two greatest champions it could have at one time. And perhaps that was why Bane's way worked so well. The Apprentice and The Master, The Dark Lords of the Sith. Two entities, each generation gaining more power, had almost the exclusive attention of the Dark Side rather than it leaping between thousands of Sith.

But that was no longer the case, and Sidious hated it.

In his private apartment on Coruscant, it was so tempting to just start destroying and thrashing everything, then use some mind-techniques with the force to make the staff replace everything before forgetting everything. But he didn't need the extra distraction right now. After all, theJedi might be paranoid enough right now to sense it.

This new entity was a mystery he could not afford to remain in play without unraveling its origin and intents, and soon. Too much had been riding on this, generations of work all building up to this grand step in taking back the galaxy for the Sith and wiping out the Jedi.

Okay, he was exaggerating a little bit. They had more than a few back up plans. Not quite as clean as the original plan would be though, or as clean as civil war and genocide could be in any case. Not to mention turning the decadent republic into an empire was about the simplest solution in terms of galactic domination. It would take recalibrating, but yes, the plan would ultimately still work even if he didn't become the supreme chancellor.

No, what truly infuriated the Nabooian Senator wasn't a hiccup in the grand scheme of things. Nor was it even that his home planet was involved in this hiccup. It was this unknown...Sith, as begrudged as he was to admit the being as such. The Dark Side's attention was almost exclusively focusing on this new player, as if it had been called to heel. Even Darth Plagueis, greatest master of manipulating the Force, had never had the Dark Side so eager to answer his call.

Not to say the Dark Side was ignoring Sidious, oh no. While it offered no aid in giving him an extra foothold into this newcomer's mind, it was more than willing to aide with anything else; cloaking his presence, subtly reading and twisting minds, even glimpses into the near future. Yet, he could almost feel the Dark Side's eagerness in connection to the stranger.

But if there was one thing Sidious was enjoying about this, it was being able to sense the unease and fear of all the Jedi in the temple. Oh how Sidious almost cackled as he drank it in before he remembered the cause of that reaction. And the other Dark Siders across the galaxy, their own fear laced into awe. But even if he stretched out his senses, he didn't get any sensation of relief or joy, or any darker equivalents, at them sensing the new presence.

So far, no one strong in the force apparently knew who this was offhandedly.

Perhaps the thing bothering him most wasn't just the this Third Sith so much that it was happening _**now**_ , right at this crucial moment. And as bizarre as it was, this new player seemed to be traveling with the Queen of Naboo. What became of the two Jedi was anyone's guess since most would assume any force user was in fact a Jedi. Still, that wasn't the point. The point was that to interfere with this plan, with the invasion and occupation..?

To Sidious there were two possibilities, neither of which he liked. One was that this Sith and whatever secret line or group he had emerged from, had found a way to spy on fellow Dark Siders through the force without being detected. It made sense in a way, as the Line of Bane was primarily hiding from the Jedi, most didn't think about hiding from other Sith.

The other option was that his master, Darth Plagueis, was playing him for a fool. He had trouble seeing that, if only because of how hard it would be to hide it from Sidious, but he knew not to put anything by his Master.

Still, he was a bit anxious now. If Plagueis was double-crossing him, he might have been aware of Sidious's intentions.

Perhaps, Sidious decided, he might have to "surpass" his master before becoming chancellor rather than after. But it'd be hard now. Every Dark Sider- No, every force user peroid would be on their toes for the foreseeable future, much less the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Another less pleasing topic was Darth Maul, his so-called apprentice. He had advised the assassin to tread carefully if confronting this unknown party became unavoidable. But he knew, in the deep wells of the Dark Side, he knew that Maul was very displeased with this event. He was obviously confused and likely unsure if Sidious knew who or what this being was…a smart assumption to make, to suspect one's own master. Sidious just wished this was some scheme of his. At least then he'd know what was going on.

Still, Maul was likely to get killed if he went after this dark source and Sidious knew he would. At least that meeting might provide some insight into this individ-

His eyes widen as the Dark Side whispered to him. Apparently, that confrontation was going to happen.

 _Right Now_.

 **Meanwhile**

Darth Maul could say one positive thing about this trip: He discovered he enjoyed meditating during storms. There was something soothing yet focusing for the violent Dark Sider about tuning into the Force while in the midst of a display of Nature's Wrath raging about just outside the cave.

But no amount of meditating could have stayed Maul's shock at the speed the mysterious force presence was suddenly moving at…out of the city too. It was on a vehicle, a speeder most likely, but to where? To a ship...?

 _ **No.**_

With wide eyes, a strange and confused mix of excitement, rage, and fear built in the male Zabrak as he realized it was coming in Maul's direction. He wasn't a coward, but even just logically Maul knew he couldn't escape in the storm. That this foe was riding through this weather painted a disturbing determination to confront the young Dark Sider.

In all his life, he only felt like this on one occasion: In a spar with Darth Sidious himself…one where the Dark Lord brought a great deal of power down on his student, more than Maul had been ready for. But at the beginning, there had been that moment, that ominous feeling of an oncoming storm that was after him and him alone.

Maul didn't like the implications.

The presence stopped. He couldn't tell how far or close, such was the magnitude of the presence's weight in the Dark Side, but it was definitely in the area.

Whoever it was, it was hunting for Maul

The red skinned humanoid held his composure as he stood in the cave, saber gripped firmly in hand with a finger at the button.

 _'...I know you're there,'_ Came a whisper into his mind as all else became eerily quiet.

He flared his mental defenses, refusing to allow his mind to be tricked and played with.

 _'I have no use for such tactic on a dog such as yourself,'_ It... _ **he**_ taunted, his voice seeming to echo in the cave, if only to Maul's mind.

Maul refused to respond, not falling for the bait. He could fend off a mental assault, but he doubted he could win an actual battle of that nature.

 _'Does it anger you? To know that your master refuses to teach you fully? That he holds back his teachings?'_ The voice was like a whisper in his ear, but loud and clear in his mind.

Maul continued to glare at the only entrance into the cave, knowing any assault would have to come from there.

 _'How little you truly know. Sidious would never train a true apprentice so poorly before sending him on such an important task,'_ He mocked even as Maul went rigid.

He knew Sidious. He knew who his master was. But how...?

 _'An assassin, a disposable tool on the other hand...?'_

The voice trailed off as Maul noticed something very important.

He had focused so much on the cave entrance; he didn't notice how deep the shadows around him had become.

 _'Let me show you the_ _ **True Power of the Dark Side!**_ _'_

Maul's eyes went wide before he heard the first crack, as the ceiling began to collapse. He made a force-dash for the opening, almost feeling the sand fall on his back before it fell off from the speed of his run. He privately cursed having to leave his speeder, likely to be crushed in the cave-in.

That thought was immediately forgotten as he saw something that would haunt him to his final days.

The quiet had not been in his mind.

There was a large...hole in the storm, a wide area where the sandy winds flew around and refused to entire, with his cave right in the center of it. As if kept back by a glass wall...

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Or a great Force.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Instinctively, somewhere, he knew what he'd find when he turned around to face the breathing. That didn't mean he could delay in doing it.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Upon the hill above the former cave stood a large, ominous black figure. In one hand was a lightsaber, the other held in a clenched fist, holding the storm at bay.

If it had been his younger years, before he met Sidious, he would have thought this to be the Dark Lord of the Sith.

On some level, he still did.

 **End of Chapter**

Well, there we go. Bit shorter than the others, but I hope this was somewhat worth the wait. Vader got some secret toys, ruffed up some his old hometown, Sidious is still trying to get a handle on the situation but know he can't without more intel, and Maul is about to get mauled.

Not much else to say. Also, no, the person he senses is not Shmi or young Anakin. The character is a bit on the obscure side.

 **Also, asof this chapter, I'll be answering all reviews here with the review response feature or common questions in general in the AN. Review Responses isa habit from my early days that I'vecoe to realize doesn't work well with massive reviews, which I enjoy. I'm still adapting as an author at times, this is one of them.**

 **I will be sending several review responses from the past chapter out over the week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Darth Vader in the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

Echoing throughout the force, there was...a sound. The sound was not a roaring fire. It was not thunder or lighting. It was not roaring tides or rushing wind.

No, this sound could only be described as crackling; the groaning of ice cracking beneath the feet…the growling of cracks in a mountain before an avalanche…the shaking of glass before it gave way. So light yet so sharp and so ominous. It was the sound foreshadowing doom and death in a dark place.

Across the galaxy, the force sensitives fell into a strange quiet, looking up or into the distance. What they were looking and waiting for, even some of the learned didn't know.

But even if they did sense the galactic audience they currently had, the two Dark Siders paid them no mind.

Maul clutched his dual lightsaber with an iron grip, his entire body tense as he watched the Titan of Darkness staring down at him. The assassin looked for any movement, any tell, any sense of where the attack would come from.

But there was none. His foe did not move a muscle, his own lightsaber still on his belt.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

And all the while, that breathing grated at his nerves…mocking him, taunting him, showing him that this durasteel statue was indeed alive and just didn't deign to speak to him now.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

And even in this desert, each breath felt like it took a bit more of the heat with it.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Maul grit his teeth just short of snarling as Vader finally stepped forward. The black fist lowered, but remained clenched as he began to stride at a deceivingly leisurely pace.

Igniting his lightsaber on one end and forcing himself to focus, Maul realized that while keeping up this opening in the storm was impressive, it had to require a great deal of focus. Meaning that a measure of his enemy's abilities was held back by the need to keep this storm at bay. And if he released it, it would turn into a game of being able to find and out maneuver each other in this sandstorm. Maul wasn't sure if that was a much better prospect but this Dark Sider didn't seem built for speed, relative to Sith and Jedi at least.

For now, he just had to keep his senses about him and wait for the blow to com-

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

Maul hit the ground, rolling to his feet with a frantic, wild look in his eye. He had no idea what just happened. He had been blindsided on his left by a sudden force pelting his skin with biting grains of sand and carrying enough power to knock him off his feet.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

And still Vader marched over the sand to him, the gap more than half closed now.

Maul realized he had clearly underestimated this being, to assume that he would be able to sense the force attacks coming with any degree of ease.

With that in mind, he dashed forward, his weapon twirling expertly in his hand. He had to stay moving, stay on the offensive and not let himself be-

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

-attacked so easily.

He growled as he summoned the force to spin himself in midair and land on his feet. He had been just out of striking range! And what technique was that? There wasn't even any additional force-exertion Maul could detect coming from his opponent to form those attacks!

"Sand has an unfortunate habit of getting everywhere, as you're discovering," Darth Vader commented casually as he came to a stop several sword-lengths away from his foe…his saber still on his belt.

Maul felt the rage flow through his body, emboldening him and his power over the force. This unknown Dark Sider didn't even consider him a threat enough to hold his lightsaber at the ready. Not even Sidious did that in their spars, not anymore.

Shooting his hand out, the Dathomirian sent his own wave of sand into the face of the cyborg before leaping to his right, hoping to evade Vader's attack and senses.

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

It worked, barely. Vader had blocked the attack with ease, but the red male was able to dodge past the wall of wind and sand that nearly hit him.

And as he went through the air, his eyes were wide as he finally saw the truth of the trick. The wall of sand had emerged from the edge of the force-barrier holding back the storm, the wind and sand rushing through a gap in the invisible obstruction.

His enemy was not using the force to strike him with the sand at all. Rather, he was manipulating the shield holding out the storm, allowing it entry into their arena and directing the wind as a weapon.

Maul almost smirked as he realized why his opponent wasn't using his lightsaber. The entire area, the very storm itself was being used as a weapon against him.

That was a bit less insulting to his warrior spirit, but more troubling to his warrior mind. Especially with how the barrier of gushing winds and blinding sand still separated them. Reaching out his senses, he felt the Dark Side holding the storm and where the gap had been formed. If he could stay mindful of where they form, he should have a good idea of when and where to-

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

-dodge! To the left!

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

 _ ***WOOSH!***_

Forwa- No, back!

Maul grit his teeth as two walls of storm collided in front of him, just barely dodging this attack before the next came.

But dodge and leap and dash he did. He hated it, loathed not being able to strike at his enemy. Unfortunately, very few gaps stayed up, shortening the room Maul had available to move around in bit by bit.

'He's cornering me, corralling me. But for what?' Maul questioned himself, now trapped in a diamond shape less than a dozen meters from one side to another.

Deciding not to let his enemy spring whatever trap he was being led to, Maul conjured a great deal of the force and his concentration to his legs and leapt high, going over the crisscrossing sand walls. For the brief moment as his ascent slowed and before gravity caught up with him, he spied his adversary. Unsurprisingly, he was on the far side of the area from where Maul had been briefly cornered.

As he landed, he burst into a dead sprint for Vader, who had watched his descent with interest. Maul was prepared for a new round as Vader turned to face him.

"Enough," Vader commanded firmly as he unclenched his fist-

 _ ***WOOOOOOOSH!***_

\- and let the storm engulf them both.

Maul wrapped the Dark Side around him, using his rage and fury to push through the overwhelming winds, if only enough to strike his foe. And yet as he swung forward and slashed in all direction, he hit nothing but sand, sending flakes of glass into the howling winds.

 _'So you_ _ **can**_ _think beyond simply attacking. Impressive, for a hound,'_ the mental voice called, praise and mockery in even measure in that synthesized voice.

 _'Why do you hide, Imposter!? Do you fear my power, that of a true Sith!?'_ Maul mentally railed, trying to get a fix on where he was. But the storm clouded his physical senses and the mere presence of this one was too overwhelming to pinpoint with the force at this range.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

Maul slashed behind himself, only slicing through a small stack of boulders.

 _'You still cling to that notion? You are blinded by your own strength. Your master has never and will never grant you chance to grasp true power,'_ Vader taunted.

 _'Your lies will not work on me like some weak minded fool! I have been taught by the most powerful being in the galaxy!'_ Maul boasted.

 _'Second.'_

The claim had been so simple, so offhanded that it actually gave Maul pause.

 _'...What do you mean, Second? You believe yourself to be greater than the Dark Lord of the Sith?!'_ Maul demanded suspiciously.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

He wildly sent a wave of force energy out at a dark mass, finding it to be just a mass of sand and a trick of the wind.

 _'Even if your belief held true, you would still only student to second best,'_ Vader answered mockingly. _'You do not serve the Master, assassin. Darth Sidious is merely the true apprentice himself, to Darth Plagueis.'_

Maul went wide eyed at that. He was ready to scoff at these claims until he heard THAT name. Sidious had spoken of the "previous" master of the Dark Side, of his great mind and achievement before ultimately dying at Sidious's hands as was the custom.

 _'You lie. Plagueis has been dead for nearly a decade! Bested in combat by my Master!'_ Maul countered.

 ***Kuuuuuuh Kerrr***

 _ ***WISP!***_

If he were not a trained user of the force, Maul might have lost his footing when the wind suddenly stopped pelting him…and only him. Whereas before he had been in a great open cylinder in the storm, now it was merely a hallway…a long pathway that the treacherous weather refused to enter. And on the opposite end of it, with the wind parting behind him and billowing his cape, stood Darth Vader himself.

"Do you truly believe that?" Vader called, his voice carried by the howling wind. "Then come, Son of Dathomir and let me demonstrate what Sidious has lacked to teach," he challenged as he held his arms open in welcome.

For a moment, Maul hesitated. For a moment, he began to doubt and wonder. Could he be right? Could everything he know be a lie?

Then he steeled himself. It didn't really matter. True or false, this was his enemy. And neither reality would change that.

With that, he flew. His feet barely touched the ground as he sped towards Vader with all the power and speed his rage and power could bring to bear.

At the last instance, Vader's lightsaber shot into his left hand.

Maul spun his lightsaber around his back and activated the other half of his dual weapon.

He swung to take the cyborg by surprise on the right.

And Vader caught it.

 _ ***PWOOoooo***_

The winds were pushed back once more by the sheer strength of the Force, into an unstable sphere as the sands trembled before the struggling duo.

And Maul could only stare in wrathful incomprehension as his red saber refused to move closer than four inches from Vader's open right palm, locked in place purely by the force.

Lock was the accurate word there, as Maul could not move his saber and began to feel a great pressure upon his limbs. He grit his teeth as he stood his ground, his feet sinking into the sand when he refused to fall to his knees.

"Think back, Hound of the Apprentice!" Vader called over the wind as he pushed him down. "Did Sidious ever tell you _**how**_ he killed his Master?"

Maul growled as he attempted to use the force to push back, to escape this hold, this...cage. Vader's hand twitched back for an instance, but held him firmly still.

"Did he gloat? Did he relish in the remembrance? Do you think for a moment that Sidious wouldn't treasure that memory, of claiming his long awaited mantle from his master's corpse?!" Vader demanded as he brought his other hand up, still holding the unlit light saber.

Maul's snarl was now pain filled as his knees shook while the sand started to engulf his legs.

Vader's breathing quieted.

As did the winds.

For a moment, the two were as if statues, save the billowing of Vader's cloak.

"And do you truly believe that he, your master, would ever leave his fate up to a duel?" Vader asked simply as he stared right into Maul's eyes. "And if I'm wrong, why did he never show you his face on Coruscant?

Maul blinked.

His knees finally gave out, his lightsaber disabled. He stared up, his rage still evident, but a spark of suspicion leaked onto his visage.

"He never even reveal his true name, did he? Or Plagueis's?" Vader asked knowingly as he gazed down at the assassin.

Maul's grip on his weapon tightened.

"When you flee to your Master to report your failure, when he demands you tell him every detail of your battle with me? Tell him I gave you this name," Vader all but ordered before giving the name, causing Maul to go wide eyed. "Give that name to him and witness your master rage at what I know."

Maul didn't move for an instance, looking unsure if he should continue to fight or flee.

Then they both twitched as the sandstorm abruptly ended. With the airborne sand no longer attempting to assault them, the two Dark Siders looked to the side; Vader to his right and Maul to his left.

The Force worked in interesting ways. It revealed a great many things to its practitioners, but it seemed to pick the oddest and most inopportune blind spots.

Most saw this as a force user overestimating their abilities.

Vader, on the other hand, just thought the Force had a twisted sense of humor…hence why he was now starring down a large, multi-legged mouth of teeth. Otherwise known as a krayt dragon

 ***ROOOOOAR!***

 _'I loathe this planet,'_ Vader thought in resignation as he, finally, ignited his lightsaber.

 **Meanwhile**

Obi-Wan knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night even when the dual suns set on the horizon. It would be impossible for him with the echoes of the Sith-on-Sith battle still ringing through the force, and the added knowledge that neither Vader nor this other Dark Sider was dead. Yet, he had neither seen nor felt hide nor hair of either of them approaching since their battle. He'd pass that up as either his inexperience or their prowess in force-stealth, but with the lack of word or warning from his master, he was fairly sure neither was making an attempt there either.

"Padawan Obi-Wan," Panaka addressed, leaning in from a door way.

The Jedi apprentice looked up from his thoughts, "Yes, Captain?" he asked in interest, hiding his grogginess.

In all his life among the Jedi, this was the first night he recalled feeling a physical NEED for coffee or at least something of that nature.

"He's returned," The Nabooian answered with professional grimness.

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to sigh. "How bad of a mood is he in?" He asked in acceptance of the situation.

"...It's best if you come and see," Panaka suggested after a moment of uncertainity.

As he was becoming fond of saying, Obi-Wan had a bad feeling about this.

Without another word, he headed towards the ramp of the ship. As he descended into the sandy terrain, he raised an eyebrow as he failed to see the dark figure of the strangely helpful Sith in the shade of night. "Captain Panaka?" he asked inquiringly, glancing at him over the shoulders.

Panaka handed the Jedi a pair of electrobinoculars while pointing out to their outer right. Obi-Wan took the offered device, scanning the area with night-vision until...

"What is he riding?" Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I believe that's a bantha," Panaka answered offhandedly.

"In this sand pit?" Obi-Wan asked in bewilderment.

"Banthas can adapt to most planets from what I hear. Though, I agree with the sentiment," Panaka explained, wondering how such large herbivores survived here.

"The universe truly never ceases to amaze. Such as Vader riding in on one," Obi-Wan snarked in amusement as a distinctly annoyed durasteel cyborg dismounted the beast, which turned around to make itself scarce.

The pair watched as their dark ally stalked up to them with his usual posture that radiated authority. The blood covering his right glove and the speckle on his helm add to the imagery of a returning warrior. "...It has been a long day," Vader commented simply.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. That was the most normal thing Vader had said in the Padawan's few days of knowing him. "I hope that blood is from someone that deserved it," Obi-Wan commented idly.

"A Krayt dragon," Vader answered simply.

"...Didn't you say something about hiding under one?" Obi-Wan asked wryly.

Panaka took a step back as the air grew colder around them while Vader fixed his gaze on the young Jedi.

"One? Yes, but two can makes things problematic," The Sith Lord elaborated, his synthetic voice somehow conveying irritation.

"Oh..." Obi-Wan said awkwardly, not sure what to say now without worsening the mood. People skills wasn't his greatest quality.

"And the bantha?" Panaka inquired for the sake of moving things along.

"I was considering returning upon one of the dragons, but decided to spare you all the alarm. So I set the surviving Krayt upon a group of Tusken Raiders while I acquired a bantha in their confusion," Vader answered, a bit amused by their paling expressions.

Killing Tusken Raiders never ceased to be therapeutic.

"And your...opponent?" Obi-Wan asked slowly.

Panaka glanced between the two suspiciously, drawing the Sith's attention.

"The Jedi is referring to a force-wielding assassin sent after your Queen, Captain," Vader answered bluntly. Obi-Wan looked at him in shock at the casual reveal while Panaka was stunned, glaring at the Jedi for a moment before refocusing on Darth Vader. "I bested him in combat, but the Krayt dragons made themselves known at that time, allowing him to steal my speeder," Vader finished, clearly annoyed by that.

"Do you believe he is still a threat?" Panaka asked grimly.

"For my own reasons, I made it a point to avoid deadly force at that stage. Physically, he is more than capable of continuing his mission. However, he clearly did not plan for or enjoy facing a foe such as myself. He may still make the attempt, but he is as likely to return to the one who sent him to voice his displeasure," Vader responded, noting Obi-Wan was eyeing him oddly for his wording.

"...Is Master Qui-Gon in any danger then?" Panaka asked carefully, trying to hide his worry.

Vader would give the captain credit; it would have worked if he didn't already know the truth aboutthe Queen. "Unlikely. This assassin radiates a lack of subtlety. Though, if he did so, it would be solely to challenge the Jedi."

Panaka stiffened for a moment before nodding. "I'd like more information, but I'm guessing you'd like time to rest...and clean up," Panaka acknowledged with a grimace at the smell.

Vader fully agreed with that line of thought. "Do not feel ashamed, Captain. Even among those that inhabit this planet of filth, Krayt blood has a uniquely strong foulness to it."

 **End of Chapter**

Oi. It has been a while and lot has happened. Both in my life and with this story. First, sorry for the delay. Also, this five now has over 3000 alerts! Along with 2300 favorites and nearing 500 reviews!

I normally try to watchfor major events like the thousand marks, but due to life issues, I only know of **laglie** being the 2000th alert and **Pyryp** being the 400th reviewer. Still, thank you all for the support! I hope this fight scene was all you ever wanted.

And yes, Vader is trying to turn Maul on Sidious. XP Which, yes, is the whole reason Maul is still alive.

I'm also sorry if Vader seems overpowered to any of you, but...as far as the legendary sources are concerned, this is well within Vader's power levels, I believe.


End file.
